In Any Lifetime
by chiral-inertia
Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn’t real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH! Editting and changes will begin on 31 07 2005,
1. Start Something

Author: AmethystxX

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in my fic, and I also earn no money from creating this fic. Please don't sue, I have nothing to offer or give anyway so there wouldn't be much point.

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order with the help of the only person who trusts you, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH!

**IMPORTANT NOTES!!!: This story doesn't fully follow the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel timeline and Spike's and Angel's age have been changed to fit in with the story. The gangs attitudes may also be more horrible.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The titles of each chapter will be titles of songs from the 'LostProphets' album. **

**I've started this story since my other one, for some reason, is making me depressed. **

**I hope that this story will be entertaining and at least a little confusing :)**

**AmethystxX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Start Something:

"Will! If you don't hold still I won't be able to do your hair!"

William rolled his eyes at his younger sister while looking into the rear-view mirror to apply his eye-liner. He jerked when Dawn decided to give a vicious tug on his golden brown locks, making his hand jerk and draw a black line under his eye.

"Ow! For God's sake pet I'm asking you to do my hair not pluck my friggin' eyebrows!" William yelled, grabbing a tissue and trying to clear up the mess with his sister snickering at him.

"Well if you didn't roll your eyes at me, it never would have happened. Besides its not like your cooperating anyway, now hold bloody still!" Dawn shouted back, spiking his hair up while he finished doing his eye-liner and grabbing his mascara.

"Will you two behave for 5 minutes! Dawn don't pull your brother's hair and Will stop moving! I know it's exciting going to a new school at a new place but calm down" Riana scolded, as they bickered in the back of the car. Dawn pouted and William scowled as Riana's head got in the way of his mirror before she moved and continued driving.

"Sorry sis, but if Will didn't act like an overly prissy big-girls blouse I wouldn't have to hold him still while he frets about his looks!" Dawn moaned as she grabbed a handful of hair gel, rubbed it through her fingers and started yet again to spike up his hair, but William shook her off angrily.

Riana looked at William throught the mirror and sighed at his sulking face, and pulled over in front of Sunnydale high. She turned in her seat towards the sulking pair and smiled encouragingly at them.

"I know it's going to be hard, it being the first day an' all but it'll get better, I promise. You'll make some new friends and things'll be hunky dory. You'll soon find out that moving from London to America wasn't a big mistake as you two seem to think so" Riana said, patting them on the heads and smiling as they scowled at her messing their hair. She hesitated telling them to get out of the car and had to stop herself from turning the car around and dragging them home to change their appearance.

William decided that first impressions should not be pleasant ones and covered his black book bag with several badges and stickers, various saying 'FCUK PARENTAL GUIDANCE' and another saying 'Sex is like air, it ain't important unless you aren't getting any'. He wore black leather trousers and a black top with the words 'Reality is an illusion caused by lack of alcohol' imprinted on it with Doc Martin boots to complete the outfit. His hair was spiked to the ends with gel and his eyes are heavily covered with mascara and eye-liner.

Dawn, who likes a little more colour, carried a red and black book bag with a lone badge saying 'Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by you again?'. She wore and black and purple poker-dotted skirt, red tights and over-knee high boots. She wore a plain tight lilac V-neck shirt and a black bomber jacket. Dawn had curled her hair and added purple streaks, she also wore make-up although no eye-liner just mascara and purple eye-shadow.

Riana swallowed, "Ever heard of first impressions?" She asked desperately but the two just chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"I still don't see why we had to move to America! It's too hot here and it's going to ruin my pale complexion I have worked on since I was born! Don't you care about how this is going to ruin my image!" Dawn asked frantically, only to be ignored by Riana.

"Ok. Remember to go straight to the Principle's office and to be good! I do not want any misbehaviour or pranks for at least 2 months!" Riana warned, waggling her finger at them.

"Now scat. Your going to be late" Riana told them, getting out of the car herself and giving them both a hug as they got out. When they started to walk away she called Dawn back and told Will to go ahead.

Riana turned to Dawn and looked at her angrily. Dawn looked at her confused and gestured with her hands as to say 'What?'.

"You know very well what young lady! You know how sensitive Will is about his sexuality and I've told you that I don't want any jokes about it playing or not! It took him 3 years to come out to us Dawn and you can't keep joking about it!" Riana said angrily, watching Dawn's expression turn guilty.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way" Dawn muttered.

"I know sweetie just try not to ok?" Riana asked, smiling gently as Dawn nodded.

"Ok you better get going" Riana said, watching as Dawn ran to catch up with Will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Scuse me, comin' through, pardon me, 'scuse me, whoa! 'Scuse  
me, not sure how to stop! Please move, whoa, 'scuse me..." William and Dawn turn to watch as a boy of Will's age came weaving through the crowd towards them.

The boy looks at Will as he goes past saying, "Whoa!" and crashes into a stair railing, falling beneath it. They watch as another girl with red hair goes to help him up.

"I'm Ok. I feel good" The boy said before getting up and talking to his friend. William and Dawn look at each other before snickering and walking into the school but stopping as someone runs up behind them, calling out 'Hey!'

"Hey! Hey, you two wait up!" The boy on the skateboard came running in behind them with the red-haired girl standing behind him, carrying the boy's skateboard.

"You're the new transfer students right?" William nodded at the girl and her face brightened up into a smile as she held out her hand to them, dropping the skateboard on the boy's foot.

"Ow!" The boy screeched, grabbing his foot.

"Well hi! I'm Willow and this is Xander the..."

"Guy who crashed into the stair railing" William finished shaking Willows hand and turning to shake Xander's hand, his face a little red.

"Oh...so you saw that then? Well so much for first impressions! Neat accent by the way" Xander complimented, taking in Will's appearance.

"Neat outfit too. You'll fit in well here," Xander laughed and said 'Hey' to Dawn and shaking her hand as well, "So I guess your supposed to be heading to the Principles office right? Well let me take you on a little D-Tour and let the Xan-man show you some of the people I hang with" Xander said, dragging Will and Dawn behind him towards a corridor full of students.

"They aren't all going to be dorks are they?" Dawn asked sweetly, watching as Xander flushed and Willow giggled.

"Well I don't know 'bout you but I aint no dork" A dark skinned man said, clapping Xander on the shoulder, not noticing his wince.

"Name's Gunn. You must be the new two at this school. Well your lucky you ran into Xander here so that he can take you to the right people in this school. You really don't want to mess with some of the guy's here. They are bad news" Gunn added, shaking Will and Dawn's hands. He was soon joined by two other people, all standing in senior jackets. (A/N: I don't know much about American schools)

"This is my man Wesley and my man Oz. Wesley and Willow are the brains in this crew and are your best people for homework help. Oz is in a band, Xander is...well he's a goof" Gunn said, getting an indignant 'Hey!' from Xander, "And another person in our little group is..."

"Liam" William turned around at the voice and immediately turned into a puddle of goo. _Wow..._ continued running through his head as he literally melted into Liam's chocolate brown eyes. Liam had brown spiked up hair and also wore all black clothing but with a senior jacket covering it. Liam held out his hand and smiled frendly at him making all of William's coherant thoughts go bye-bye.

"I'm William"

William did have enough thought to take the hand and shake it, giving a small smile of his own making Liam's knees go all wobbly. He looked William up and down and came to a quick decision. He. Was. Hot. It didn't help that when William smiled it made Liam feel incredibly giddy.

_He has a pretty smile...like his eyes...pretty eyes...pretty face...heck pretty body...ok now he's looking at me weirdly since I'm staring at him_

"Nice to meet you William. I'm sure we'll get along just fine" Liam finally said, smiling and letting go of Will's hand with difficulty and went to great Will's sister Dawn. Dawn gave Liam a look over before pouting.

_Jeese everyone's gay nowadays, and by the looks of things he totally likes Will. _

Dawn thought, and looked at the time. _Great, gonna have to play match maker another time._

"Great meeting you all but we have to go now. We were supposed to be at the Principles office 5 minutes ago. Come on Will" Dawn said, pulling Will from his thoughts and grabbing hold of his arm.

"Yeesh. Good luck! We just got a new Principle, Snyder. Just nodd your head and don't speak and you'll be fine!" Oz yelled out at the retreating figures, shaking his head in sympathy.

Wesley walked up to Liam and tapped him on the shoulder, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you like him" Wesley stated, grinning at the startled look on Liam's face.

"Me? But I just met the guy! Sure he has nice eyes...a great smile...hot little body and magnificent looks...but that doesn't mea- It is that obvious?" Liams finished in defeat, still watching William walk away.

Wesley raised his eyebrows and was about to reply only to be interrupted, "Maybe if you weren't watching his ass though that jacket of his, it would have been less noticable" Xander yelled, running down the corridor to avoid being shouted at.

Liam flushed red.

_TBC..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok Introductions are made in this story and more will be introduced next chapter along with some trouble. **

**Next chapter will be called 'Last Summer' and the clue on who the next chapter is about is quite obvious but can be missed :)**

**Please read and review!**

**AmethystxX**


	2. Last Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in my fic, and I also earn no money from creating this fic. Please don't sue, I have nothing to offer or give anyway so there wouldn't be much point.

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order with the help of the only person who trusts you, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH!

**IMPORTANT NOTES: This story doesn't fully follow the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel timeline and Spike's and Angel's age have been changed to fit in with the story. The gangs attitudes may also be more horrible.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The gangs attitudes being horrible you will notice in much later chapters if you didn't understand what I meant.**

**Thanks to:**

**SpikedAngel: Thanks for reviewing so quickly :)**

**Higgy: You strange, strange person...YAY:)**

**spikedAngel22: Yes Buffy is going to be in it :)**

**Pylea Princess: Sorry hun, but I need some Buffy bashing:(**

**Silvi-HC: Thanks ever so, can't answer your questions for the sake of my story :)**

**Spikefan: I'm so glad you can't wait...maybe I should have waited longer ;)**

**Back to Front: Glad your speaking my language! Power to the Spangel lovers:)**

**Jenn/LuvinjmSpike: Thanks, I was a little unsure about the characters :)**

**Nihano: Wow, you ask a lot of questions lol. Can't answer some but everything else will be explained:)**

**AmethystxX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Summer:

"I don't expect any misbehaviour or mockery towards my school. I expect you to be on time and in every lesson. I expect nothing but the best from you two and I don't expect to be seeing your parents until a parents evening. Now do I make myself clear?" Snyder stated, watching as Dawn nodded and William didn't.

"Is there a problem with my rules William? Or do you wish to make a spectacle of yourself and argue against them?" Snyder asked, getting out of his chair and walking around to stand in front of William.

"May I ask a question?" William asked and Snyder nodded, "Did you read our school files?" William asked.

Snyder looked confused and annoyed, which William was quite impressed by, "Of course I did! How do you think I know your names!" Snyder answered angrily.

"Then you would have known that our parents died 8 years ago in a house fire and that our legal guardian is my sister Riana Collins. Now you may not expect to see my SISTER until a parents evening but I can guarentee that you'll be seeing her waaay before one of those" William answered, staring back at Snyder coldly, making him turn away from the gaze.

"Yes...well I apologise about the misunderstanding. It's become a habbit for me to say parents instead of sister. Now take your lesson plans and get out of here. I will look forward to seeing your sister young William," Snyder walked the two to the door, "Since I don't take threats too lightly" Snyder spat before slamming the door in their faces.

Dawn laughed and patted William on the back, "Way to go bro! Not even 10 minutes that we've known him and you've already managed to piss him off, confuse him, threaten him and even stand up to him. Great going!" Dawn said, walking out of the office down the empty corridor.

"Yeah well. What can I say? It's a gift. What you got next?" William asked, checking at his plan as well as Dawn.

"Urgh, English. Lets hope it's better here than in London, you?" Dawn replied.

"Art. Maybe here the teacher doesn't care whether we do work or not" William said, walking towards room 36.

"Well this is my room. I'll see ya later sis, you alright finding your place?" William asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine have fun! Maybe _Liam_ has Art" Dawn said, giggling as William turned beet red.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" William huffed, opening the door to the Art room, leaving a laughing sister behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! William do come in and take a seat! I've been expecting you" The teacher said, walking up to him. William was more than just a little bit afraid of the teacher's bubbly attitude.

"My name's Mr.Murthi and I'll be your Art teacher for the rest of the year. This is the top Art class so I expect top grades from you as well as everyone else. Now everyone settle down and get back to work!" The teacher said , turning from bubbly to serious in a fraction of a second. William looked around for a seat and spotted Liam waving him over.

William took a deep breath. _Oh God...this lesson is going to be tough..._William thought dejectedly as he took a seat next to his soon to be serious crush. Liam smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

As the teacher left the room for more supplies a blonder haired girl with a cut across her top lip and green eyes, covered with eye-liner, mascara and eye-shadow came over to their table and sneered at William with disgust.

"Say O'Connor, aren't you gonna introduce me to your little friend here?" The girl spat as she eyed William up and down. Tank top, ripped trousers, and heavy makeup, William surveyed. All black, and he suspected that the colour reflected strongly on her mood. William raised his eyebrow at her and scoffed as the girl call her friends over.

"His name is William, there. Now leave" Liam ground out, glaring at Buffy and her friends.

She scoffed at Liam, turning her attention back to William, and gestured to her friends, "Whatever, Well in anyway my name is Buffy. This is Cordelia" She smiled and waved her hand, "Harmony," She didn't acknowledge William or if she did, she chose not to, "Lexi," She gave a thin lipped smile, "and Dazzle" She nodded her head to him. Buffy clicked her fingers infront of his face to make her his focus.

Buffy smiled sweetly, her lip making her scar scrunch up, "Hey..." She began softly, "I know what it's like to be the new guy, not knowing who to hang with and not knowing who's good," She turned her eyes to her friends, "...and who's...well who's not" She glanced over at Liam, "But i can help you with that. You see, i just want to help you in the right direction in this school. Trust me, appearances can be decieving...and Liam is no Angel sweetheart" Liam glared angrily at Buffy, who continued to focus her attention on William.

William's eyes shifted nervously between the two figures, _i should have stayed in London,_ he thought dispairingly. Buffy looked at him expectantly, "It sounds like you know a lot about the people in this school," William began, "But knowledge isn't everything. To get somewhere in life, you need experience in the field," Buffy's smile faded, "And what can i say, i'm a risk taker," William stated, shrugging, "So if you don't mind, i'd like to find out things as primary evidence, as the events take place, rather than as secondary evidence, which can often be...biased" William finished, grinning broadly at Buffy as she gave him a black look.

Liam smirked at Buffy, "I think you've overstayed your welcome Summers, Your not wanted here. Never have been...never will be"

Buffy gave Liam an amused, smug look, "That's not what you said to me last year" she stated, walking to stand behind him. Liam clenched his jaw as Buffy invaded his personal space, while casually placing herself between him and William, a human barrier.

"That's not what you said to me when we were at your parents house, or when you gave me that beautiful ring" She circled Liam, putting her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "That's not what you said when you told me you loved me" She finished, grinning, and walking away to stand with her friends.

Liam drew in a deep breath, trying to keep his temper in control, "Your right Buffy, We did have a thing didn't we? Too bad we were young, niave, horny, little kids who didn't know any better at the time", The class, who's attention had been captured by the commotion, chuckled at Buffy's expense, "You know what i say? Stop living in the past baby. The past is the past, we can't change that, but i can certainly make some life altering changes as i live and breathe today to improve my future. You know what that includes?" Buffy shifted nervously, Liam glanced at her, "No? No idea? Well that included me finding out that i was gay, me taking back the ring i gave you and throwing said £5.99 ring into the trash, and being a mature responsible individual, who is not trying to get back his past lovers" Buffy stared at Liam, her eyes revealing her hurt and hate within their depths, "Your a bastard Liam" she stated.

Liam shrugged, "And i couldn't care less. I had to put up with a lot of stick from you Buffy, you didn't understand how a relationship works. It is not all about you. When i didn't give you something, instead of leaving it at that, you'd go somewhere else and get it. A watch, a new jacket, earrings, eyeliner...Sex" Liam nodded at Buffy's look, "Oh yes. I knew about you cheating, as well as you bullying Willow, destroying the computers to get back at Wesley, flooding the gym to get back at Gunn and emptying contaminating the pool to get back at Xander. But you know what else?" Buffy let out a huff of air in amusement, "I couldn't care less about retalliation," Liam got up and walked over to Buffy, no _strutted_ over, William mused.

"Because your not worth wasting my time and energy on" Liam ground out, and Buffy's breath hitched in her distress. Liam gave her a last look, before retaking his seat next to Liam, placing his hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

Buffy turned to him, eye's flaring in anger as the class burst into uncontrollable laughter. She walked back to Liam and hissed in his face,

"You'll get yours O'Connell! Mark my words" She spat, eyeing William in distaste, "I make sure that i don't underestimate my people, especially my enemies, you'd better be sure not to underestimate me" Buffy finished, giving another pointing glance to William, before storming out of the classroom with her gang and pushing past Mr.Murthi as he was entering.

William frowned, and shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "Well that was an interesting way to start my first day at school" William stated calmly.

Liam grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy stormed from the school and headed towards the car park. She fumbled hurriedly with her cigarettes, lit one, and took a deep, calming drag. By the time her friends had caught up, she had managed to keep her hands from trembling. They looked at her aprehensively and watched as Buffy slowly finished her cigarette.

When Buffy had finished, she hopped up onto the nearest car and laid back.

"I hate that bastard" Buffy stated to no one in particular.

Lexi looked at Cordelia anxiously, "We know honey. But don't worry, things'll work out for the best, in fact I'm positive they'll turn around for you" Lexi said confidently and Buffy chuckled humourlessly, tugging at her hair stressfully.

"Your damn right they're going to turn around for me. I'll make them turn around for me" Buffy promised, releasing her hair and sitting up to face her friends..

"What're you gonna do then?" Dazzle asked, flicking her long black hair behind her shoulders. Cordelia looked nervously at Buffy's faraway look. _Ever since that Rosenberg girl cut her lip with that pen knife, she's turned from nasty to loony_, Cordelia mused, remembering the look on everyone's faces when goody-two-shoes Willow pulled out a knife and hacked at Buffy when she punched her.

"Can't tell ya now Dazzle. But how's about we have a sleep over at my place tonight and talk it over. I got a plan that's positively full proof. No one's making a fool out of Buffy Anne Summer's anymore, when i want something...i get it." Buffy replied, hopping down from the car and smirked at her friends..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So is it true?" Gunn asked at Lunch break, sitting next to Liam at the cafeteria table.

Liam looked up at him curiously, "Huh?" He asked curiously.

"Camron told me that Nick heard from Noelle that she heard from Anita that in your Art class, you and Buffy got in a arguement again, about William" Gunn stated. William had gone off to the library with Dawn, Willow and Xander to get their school books from Mr.Giles.

Liam sighed and rubbed his face, "Oh yeah. That. Well she...basically...said some things that weren't true and she tried to get William into her little posse of people" Liam replied, looking up at Wesley who had joined them.

"Ahhh. So you like William and didn't appreciate her trying to take him, what with you gaining a 'fancy' for him and everything" Wesley said, patting Liam on the shoulder as Liam groaned.

"Oh god this is really bad. I've only just met him yet I feel like i'm going to become one of those people who create shrines and worship the floor their crush walk on" Liam moaned pitifully.

Gunn laughed, "Yeah, well, that feeling can also be discribed as premature love, you have an instant connection with William...or at least you feel you do. Remember how I used to feel about Dazzle? Man the first time I met her she was like a Goddess to me but then she talked to me like I was nothing! Now that was a heart breaker" Gunn said, thinking back, and Liam patted his back comfortingly.

"But ya know what? You actually like a guy who's hot, smart, nice and is gay" Liam looked up at those words and Gunn shrugged, "He wears eyeliner, has fashion sense and his hair is immaculate. He's gay" Gunn finished, then his attention was caught by a girl walking by.

"Whoa...I'll see you guys later!" Gunn shouted, already running towards the girl.

Wesley took Gunn's seat, "He's right you know" he stated.

Liam looked up, "'bout what?" He asked.

"Everything. William is a great guy. Hell he gave me a run for my money in English today. Kept correcting me and everything which was quite surprising. It took a lot of persuading but I got him to tell me a couple of things and it slipped out that he is gay, and apparently quite unsure about telling people. I say you've fallen for the right guy" Wesley say encouragingly.

"Go for him" Wesley commanded, walking towards last period but he turned around and shouted, "and don't screw it up!"

Liam whimpered in frustration, but little did he know that he was in for the ride of his life.

TBC... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Editted: 31-07-2005  
**

**Be my poison and feed me baby! (aka...Please read and review) :) **

**AmethystxX**


	3. Sway

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in my fic, and I also earn no money from creating this fic. Please don't sue, I have nothing to offer or give anyway so there wouldn't be much point.

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order with the help of the only person who trusts you, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH!

**IMPORTANT NOTES: This story doesn't fully follow the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel timeline and Spike's and Angel's age have been changed to fit in with the story. The gangs attitudes may also be more horrible.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OH MY...GIDDY GIDDY AUNT! You're all going to send me into an early grave with all these reviews! But please continue! Don't let my dying put you off :) lol**

**Thanks to:**

**Higgy: OMG! Thanks so much...erm...when am I going to get that Spangel fic? :)**

**Nihano1: Oh don't apologise! I love reading peoples questions! :)**

**Melanthe Vida: Thanks for the support!, Glad to see someone new! :)**

**Jenn/Luvingjmspike: Thanks! Just you wait...more problems along the way :)**

**TVP: Interesting screen name lol. Glad your with Spangel! (bashes Buffy) :)**

**SpikedAngel: (Blushes) wow thanks. I hope the plan will be interesting too :)**

**Silvi-hc: Think very carefully and you have just encountered a clue about my fic, BUT!, it is not in wish verse. Ponder that hun! :) Cordelia is a lot friendlier. **

**Pylea Princess: Don't worry hun! What's a Spangel story without smoochies! :)**

**Kina: I agree, I didn't want the trouble about the whole 'Gay' issue since it's technically not an issue. Punk is just the fashion, Xander comments on William 'Fitting in' in chapter one :) Don't worry it is planned!**

**Back to Front: Read Silvi-hc's review and that'll give you as much of a clue as I can give you :) I'm a mean cow aren't I? lol.**

**Visitor-to-the-Echoside: Glad that you can't wait! Even though that's not a good thing for you it is for me! :)**

**Alli-Kun: Ubermuch? Omg thank you so much! (kicks Buffy in the face so that you won't be mad at me) :)**

**Anne: Short, sweet and to the point Anne! lol heres more for you...**

**Thank you SO much everyone! Your support is making me write so much faster! I'm even putting aside coursework for you lot! :)**

**AmethystxX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sway: 

(A/N: Night time/ Sleepover)

When the girls finally arrived to Buffy's house, they gave Buffy's mother, Joyce, a quick hug and wished her the best on her date with Ted. They then done the usual things; watch movies, do each other's make-up, talked about the latest fashions and everything seemed normal...until Buffy brought up the dreaded subject.

Liam.

"So. What do you girls think then?" Buffy asked excitedly.

Cordelia looked shocked at what Buffy was suggesting in her plan. She couldn't honestly think of doing something as vicious and dangerous as that could she? She wouldn't carry it out though...maybe she'll get over it and try a different plan. A better one.

_Yeah and maybe Liam will jump up on stage and sing a duet with Buffy in front of the whole school_, Cordelia's brain answered, making Cordelia very, VERY insecure at being around Buffy.

In any case Cordelia couldn't go through with it...Status didn't matter to her anymore if it meant doing something like this. She could not, WOULD not, ruin Liam and Will's lives by-

"Hey Delia!" Lexi shouted, pulling her from her thoughts.

"You Ok? You aren't looking too good over there" Lexi asked concerned, handing Cordelia another pillow. Cordelia smiled at her reassuringly but her smile soon faded which didn't go unnoticed by Buffy.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Buffy added, her concern sounding forced, as though the words left a horrible after-taste in her mouth.

"Oh no. I'm fine" Cordelia whispered, looking down, but then lifted her head and stared squarely at Buffy, "Actually, to be completely honest...I'm not ok. I'm not ok with this plan of yours" Cordelia whispered, watching as Buffy slowly, but surely, became angry.

"What?" Buffy asked coldly, standing up in front of Cordelia, keeping eye contact.

Cordelia didn't break the eye-contact, "I said I'm not ok with this plan. It's vicious, it's spiteful!" Buffy scoffed as Cordelia spoke, "and it's down right dangerous! Only a fool would help you out! And I'm no fool! I used to care what your reputation is but not if it's going to destory two innocent young men's lifes! No. Sorry girls but no more" Cordelia said, gathering up her belongings and getting dressed. Buffy then went into a rage and slammed Cordelia up against the wall, making her gasp in surprise.

"If you walk out of this door I never want to see you again! I would have thought that the life of a friends would be more important to you but apparently not. Anyone feel free to leave anytime you want" Buffy stated letting Cordelia go, who then ran out of the house in full speed. Buffy turned to her friends and saw that they all stayed sitting.

Buffy's face brightened into a smile, "So I take it you all are willing to help me with my plan?" She asked, and Harmony, Lexi and Dazzle looked at each other warily.

"Sure we are Buff...we're your mates" Harmony replied, staring at her feet to avoid Buffy's fake, friendly smile. No one was that stupid to mess with Summers...no matter what the danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ring Ring!_

William groaned and banged his hand against his side table in search for the alarm, only to realise that it wasn't the alarm ringing and opened his eyes sleepily.

_Ring Ring!_

"WILL! ANSWER YOUR BLOODY PHONE!" Dawn screeched from her room as she banged on the wall next door to Will.

Will moaned pitifully and grabbed his phone, not knowing the number that came up, and answered it.

"Whoever this is better have a bloody good excuse for ringing me at..." Will looked at his alarm clock, "10pm? Sheesh, didn't know it was that early" Will muttered.

"Oh! you were sleeping? Sorry, I'll ring back tomorrow or something" The voice apologised on the over end.

Will's eyes widened, "Liam?" he whispered.

Liam gulped, "Erm...yeah. I didn't know you were asleep so I could call back another time...I mean! That is if you want me too of course" Liam babbled nervously.

"How'd you get my number?" Will asked, smiling shyly at having the hottest, fashionable guy ring his mobile.

"Dawn gave it to me. She was quite pushy about it as well, kept shouting out your number until it imprinted on my brain" Liam answered, _he didn't have to know that he literally BEGGED Dawn for his number,_ Liam thought, embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, she does tend to do things like that" William said, shooing away Dawn who was standing at his door making kissy faces, which didn't help the blush already on Will's face.

"So I was wondering if you would need a ride to school. It's just that we've just met and haven't been able to...know each other very well and it could give us some alone time" Liam asked, "Not that I planned it that way!" He added quickly.

Will laughed, "Sure. A ride would be fun. To school!...a ride to school...would be great!" Will corrected, turning crimson as Dawn turned away when she burst out laughing.

"Cool. So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then" Liam replied happily.

"Great see you then. Oh! You need to know where I live" Will stated, giving Liam the directions to his house. After trying, several times, to hang up the phone without sounding too sad, he finally managed and placed it back on the side table.

Dawn bounced into the room in a frenzy and jumped on Will's bed, "So! How'd it go?" She asked excitedly, watching as Will's face showed no emotion.

Will dropped back onto the bed with a contented sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Liam pulled up into the school driveway, he stopped the car and sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence.

"So...your not old enough to drive are you? Where'd you learn?" Will asked quietly, not wanting to cause too much noise. Liam smiled at him and pulled out his drivers license. Will looked at him in confusion.

"I've got a fake ID. Learnt about a month ago. My brother, Doyle, sorted it out for me. Pretty cool huh?" Liam replied, putting away his license and getting out of the car.

Will got out and looked at Liam with widened eyes, "Cool? This is beyond cool! I can't believe you know to drive at sixteen. That is so unfair!" William said, pouting at how unfair his life was. _It's a wonder anyone wants anything to do with me,_ William thought dejectedly.

Liam smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. Just have the pleasure in knowing that I'll be driving ye to school everyday" Liam purred, with a bit of his Irish accent, and headed towards the school. William melted at the accent and bit his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth.

His good mood was broken when he saw Summers heading towards him, with three of her friends, and seemed to be...smiling?

William frowned, knowing that what was to come was not going to be good, and walked forward to meet with Buffy half-way, Liam joining at his side.

Buffy came forward and stopped in front of Will and Liam, still smiling.

"Hello _William,_ Hello _Liam_. I know that me and William tend to have gotten off on the wrong foot but I want to set things right" Buffy said, holding out her hand in truce, "Lets start again, I'm Buffy Summers. It's _ever _so _nice_ to meet you" Buffy spoke unconvincingly, not seeming to care that her hand was left between the two, ignored by both boys. She drew back her hand.

"I hope that her _behaviour _yesterday didn't mess things up between the two of you Will" Dazzle said, smirking.

William glared at Dazzle, "You don't ever call me Will, _Melanie. _You have no right calling me Will!" William yelled angrily, watching as Dazzle's face contorted into rage.

Buffy put her hand up to stop her, the hand that held a scruffy piece of parchment, and grinned at Dazzle's shocked face, "Of course William. We'll respect that. But really, we must dash. It was _ever _so nice seeing you William" Buffy replied, laughing as she walked off with her friends out the school gate. Liam unclenched his fists and turned to Will.

"She's up to something" Liam stated unnecessarily, as Will had already came to that conclusion.

William scoffed, "Yeah but I wouldn't think much of it, probably just a little prank that she's going to do" William replied, walking into the building, with Liam following behind still pondering at what his ex-girlfriend could be up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door of the shop burst open with such an incredible force that the items on the shelves rattled furiously. The shop owner turned his fear, widened eyes to the short, blonde haired woman in the doorway. His heart beat continued to beat rapidly, in fact it started to increase as the woman stepped further into his store. She turned cold eyes to the man and placed a paper on the counter as three other women stood in the doorway.

"Hello Ethan" Buffy greeted as her friends made their way inside the doors of the 'Magic Box'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Should I be proud? Because I'm feeling just a tad bit proud of this fic. It turned out so much better than I thought it would and I totally love the ending...not that I like to brag or anything :)**

**I hope you'll make me squeal with delight at the amount of reviews I got last time! I literally DIED! lol.**

**I have been fed poison...the poison bores me...fed me my pretties! (cackles)**

...**.Erm....Review please!**

**AmethystxX**


	4. Make a Move

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in my fic, and I also earn no money from creating this fic. Please don't sue, I have nothing to offer or give anyway so there wouldn't be much point.

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order with the help of the only person who trusts you, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH!

**IMPORTANT NOTES: This story doesn't fully follow the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel timeline and Spike's and Angel's age have been changed to fit in with the story. The gangs attitudes may also be more horrible.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Don't Quit Your Day Job: You should take a good, long hard look at this site before you start talking about 'Witless Kiddies'. See where it says comic and cartoon stories? If you wanted fantastic, well-written, sophisticated writing, try a different site...maybe one that doesn't host stories to do with comic books and cartoons.**

**Thank you for making me laugh :)**

**Now onto the reviews that actually hold importance:**

**Higgy: Fluff or Smut? (lower lip trembles) Can't I have them both? Lol Thanks so much for your review!**

**Anne: Aw! That's so sweet! Your review made me laugh :) Keep reading hun!**

**SpikedAngel: Thank you so much! Your making my ego go through the roof honey! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Lol :)**

**SpikedAngel22: Thank you, I'm glad you like how I portrayed the characters! :)**

**Jenn: I made you laugh? Well, I couldn't help it! The opportunity came up and I HAD to do that embarrassment! :)**

**LoverofAngelus73069: Welcome back! Lol damn right it's been long. Now let me think...are there vamps in the story? Well now that would be telling wouldn't it? ;)**

**TVP: Hm...good idea. I may be able to fit in some Doyle and Cordelia. I know what you mean about the Will and Liam moments, but I'm trying to progress it steadily and not rush. Sorry to keep you waiting! But they will go on dates! :)**

**Alli-Kun: Well you keep feeling special honey! Smoochies are coming! Oh God the twitching is contagious! ::Twitch twitch::**

**Back to front: Now that would be telling....but my stories tend to have a happy ending so I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**Pylea Princess: Yeah, I thought that those to being Irish and all should be shoved together lol. Don't worry, I'll keep writing lol.**

**Silvi-hc: War it may be! A plan....maybe...I'll leave you guessing! That's the fun of a fic!**

**Melanthe Vida: Gee, first Liam and Will fic? I'll try to make it a goodun then hun! :) Thanks!**

**Mana0819: Thanks for the review! Glad your loving it! Keep guessing :)**

**The Lady Morgaine: Ah, now that could be a problem. I like Buffy as a character but this fic I'm afraid is Buffy Bashing. I'm characterizing Buffy as she was in 'The Wish' and basically, she wasn't miss charming. I'm glad your enjoying my fic though and there will be a period of non-Buffy bashing so keep reading! :)**

**SciFiFan151852: (hands you a bucket) hehehe Thanks so much darling! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**So sorry if I missed anyone out but its hard to keep track! Lol also, Sorry for not updating quick enough but I have a GCSE coming up and REALLY need to revise.**

**AmethystxX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Make a Move:

"Oh! Backtrack!" Will said, dragging Liam backwards until they were back outside the library.

"Wha-!" Liam shouted in surprised as he was dragged into the library only to be shushed by an amused looking Willow.

"Hey guys" Willow bubbled cheerfuly, "So what can I do for you" she asked as they stopped in front of her, Giles giving Liam a frustrated look at his grumbling.

"Hi. Nothing big just that you have my chemistry-"Will was cut off by the slam of the library doors.

"I don't care if he wants to see me or not you freak! I'm seeing him anyway!" Cordelia yelled as she rushed through the doors of the library with Xander stumbling at her side. Cordelia did not look happy, then again she rarely did.

"I do say! If you're all going to come in here screeching and screaming I suggest you do it somewhere else!" Giles sputtered red-faced, as he tried to put his 'Stern' face into place.

Everyone turned and stared at Giles with indifference. Challenging him to start an argument with the teenagers.

"Y-Yes well, do carry on then" Giles stuttered as he grabbed his book and walked, quickly, into his office.

Liam watched Cordelia cautiously as she smoothed out her hair and stood calmly in front of him, looking very determined.

"We need a serious talk" Cordelia stated, her face falling into a saddened expression. Liam became instantly worried.

"What's Buffy done?" Liam asked, immediately knowing who was to blame if Cordelia, of all people, was standing in front of him without her pals and talking to him.

Cordelia sat down and smoothed out her slightly rumbled skirt and shrugged, "Nothing yet. Well, nothing at the present moment, not counting past things" she sighed as she struggled to find the right words.

"No need to rush pet" Will said, patting Cordelia lightly on the shoulder. Liam inwardly growled, _he hasn't touched ME on the shoulder like that, _Liam pouted childishly, lower lip hangly out petulantly. It reminded Willow of a puppy, a huge puppy but still a puppy, she giggled which made Liam glare at her.

Xander coughed, "Anyway! Back to the Distressed Damsel" he said, setting the room back on track. Will sat in the chair next to Cordelia and Liam tried with all his might not to run to sit next to him. He settled for walking quickly.

Cordelia studied her finger nails as she spoke, "She has a plan. It seems that the little incident in Art class was the last straw for her Liam. You're in for it, as deep as anyone can get" she stated, looking up and staring at Liam full on. She wasn't kidding around and that made Liam nervous.

Very nervous.

The room's temperature instantly plummetted leaving the room cold and unyieldling.

Xander chuckled and asked, "Will hiding in a cavern with stockpiled chocolate goods be any part of this plan?" Everyone ignored him.

"What is she going to do to me Cordelia" Liam asked, already dreading the answer.

Cordelia laughed humourlessly and rapped her nails on the table, "Oh no. She isn't going to do anything to you" She stated.

Everyone looked at her in confusion and Cordelia looked at Will, smiling apologetically at him.

"Me? What did I do!" Will asked, feeling uneasy.

"Oh God" Liam whispered and Willow smiled at him reassuringly.

"So what's this big plan then?" Willow questioned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence was finally broken after 10 long minutes.

"B-But that doesn't make any sense" Willow said as Xander just looked into space, face drawn into confusion.

"Magic doesn't even exist!" Will blurted out as he paced the floor.

"But Buffy believes it does" Cordelia stated.

"But what Buffy believes doesn't mean that it's fact!" Liam shouted, joining the pacing.

"But Buffy believes that it exists" Cordelia stated again.

"But just because Buffy believes that it exists doesn't mean that it'll work!" Xander added, still staring into space.

"But Buffy believes that it will" Cordelia continued in exasperation.

"Yeah well just because Buffy believes that her plan'll work doesn't mean that anything will actually happen" Liam roared at the top of his voice.

Cordelia jumped up from her chair, "It doesn't matter because BUFFY BELIEVES IT WILL WORK! Whatever Buffy believes she will do it! Whatever makes her angry or mad she will get vengence and forget the possible facts! Buffy will try to make this work and she won't stop until it does! She is on a rampage!" Cordelia shrieked, breathing heavily.

"She will get her own back no matter what the circumstances" Cordelia whispered, "Whether or not you believe me is another thing altogether but please be careful. I know that I'm not the best of people to trust but I don't want anyone hurt" She finished, leaving the room.

Will opened his mouth and closed it several times before he gave up and slumped down in a chair and Liam sat down beside him, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"As much as I love looking at young love you have already missed first period and I want you to leave for your next one" Giles said at the office door, his arms crossed over his chest disapprovingly.

"Hey G-Man! How's it hanging?" Xander greeted, snickering as Giles wiped his glasses, obviously flustered.

"Mr. Harris! please do refrain from addressing me with that name, now hurry along!" Giles said, shooing them from the library as they moaned at being manhandled.

As soon as they left Giles took a deep breath, "Well im not dead or unconsious so bravo for me!" Giles muttered to himself with relief and then went back to his reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys" Willow called as they rounded the corner to her class, "Don't worry about it, nothing's going to happen. Magic doesn't exist", She smiled at them, "Nothing bad is going to happen" She spoke determinedly as she entered the classroom with Xander.

Liam pulled Will away and into a secluded corridor. He took one look at Will and took a deep calming breath.

"Please don't be mad but this is the only way I can tell you" Liam whispered to Will as he looked curiously at him.

"Tell me wh-"Williams sentence was cut off as Liam grabbed hold of his face with both hands and brought him into a deep, passionate kiss. When Will finally did get past the shock, Liam had pulled away, much to his disappointment.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, Please don't hate me" Liam repeated with his eyes closed, hands still on Williams cheeks. When Will didn't reply, he slowly opened his right eye only to be grabbed roughly by the hair at the back of his head and pulled down onto Will's lips, both mouths fully open to explore the other's.

"Excuse me!" A voice barked out loudly.

William and Liam shot apart in a daze and quickly looked around for the source of the noise. There was no one in sight.

"Ms. Summers! I suggest you get to lesson right now if you don't wish to mark your, already awful, record. Now march young lady!" Snyder's voice rang out from around the corner and the two boys peeked out from their place, hidden from view.

Summers stood with her back to Snyder as he continued ranting and raving, walking steadily towards her, but she paid him no attention as she placed several small bags, containing herb-like substances, into her locker. She quickly closed it before Snyder caught up to her and turned to face him.

"God don't you have anything better to do than chase after students, unlike you I have other things to do" Buffy spat as she walked towards her class, away from Will and Liam, with Snyder still hot on her heels.

"Now listen here missy!" Snyder hissed as he stopped in front of her, "Just because I am the authority figure of this school doesn't mean that you have any excuse run a mockery of me!" Buffy sighed with annoyance at the lecture, got out her brush and smoothed out her hair in boredom.

"Enough of this hair business and get to lesson!" Snyder shouted angrily.

Buffy snorted and pushed past him, "You're really gonna have to get over the whole...primal power thing. Also, in terms of hair care, you really wanna say, what kind of impression am I making in the workplace?" Buffy mocked as she walked into class.

"She may not be the best girl in the world, but you gotta respect her for that" Will muttered, amused as Snyder tried not to stomp childishly as he walked away.

Liam tapped Will on the shoulder and took a deep breath as he faced him, "Would you like to h-hang out or something a-after school?" Liam blurted out.

Will smiled, "Sure that'd be great. But your gonna have to meet my sis, she's kind of waaay over protective" Will replied, pecking Liam on the cheek.

"Until then" Will said, walking towards the maths department, leaving Liam smiling hugely. He barely refrained jumping up and down in joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks Higgy for giving me that website, it gave me some cool quotes :)**

**Well please read and review people, again I'm sorry for not updating quick enough.**

**Be my poison!**

**AmethystxX**


	5. To Hell We Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in my fic, and I also earn no money from creating this fic. Please don't sue, I have nothing to offer or give anyway so there wouldn't be much point.

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order with the help of the only person who trusts you, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH!

**IMPORTANT NOTES: Quotes are being used from the Buffy series to make it a little bit more...realistic I guess. The attitudes will change in later chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Again I realise that I am updating slower...i'll try to be quicker :)  
**

**All of your reviews cheered me up! Im still going to thank you all individually but like this instead:**

**Thanks to: **

**Briedee, SpikedAngel, silvi-hc, The Lady Morgaine, ****SciFiFan151852****, Jenn/lovinjmspike, Higgy, TVP, and Melanthe Vida**

**As a thank you an extra long chapter for the reviews and for waiting patiently! :)**

**AmethystxX :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Hell We Ride:

By lunchtime the gang all met up in the cafeteria to discuss what sort of action that they'd be taking towards Buffy and her friends. Although they were quite certain that magic did not exist in any way, shape or form but they all knew, excluding William and Dawn, that if Buffy was to fail she surely find a different way to deal with Will and Liam.

"W-well I must say that this 'plan' of Buffy's is certainly peculiar. How she could come across the knowledge of 'magic' and even go as far to attempt to perform it...well I don't think that even Buffy would go so far only to fail" Wesley said when he was filled in along with Gunn and Oz. The gang silently agreed.

"Actually the library has quite a large collection of books to do with spiritual, even magical, texts with actual spells in them" Willow replied, playing with her food absently.

"Well why the hell do they have that sort of thing floating around in the library...and how do you know what sorta books they got in there" Gunn asked curiously, Willow blushed and coughed shyly.

"It's not like I'm the most popular gal around so I go to the library for a bit of peace. Mr. Giles didn't seem to mind me being there so I read through a few books" Willow said, hesitating on 'few'.

Oz leaned forward slightly, "A few?"

Willow shifted in her chair, "Ok so maybe nearly all of them but theres a few I haven't read! And it was a long time ago that I read them! I can barely remember anything from them" Will stood up and laughed at Willow, patting her on her back. making her blush turn crimson. Xander snickered and Willow pounced onto him. Will was knocked backwards onto Liam's lap as Willow dived over him, Will's chair being knocked over in the process.

"That's enough of that!" Snyder shouted as he came over, Willow scrambled back into her seat, "And you!" Snyder turned to Will and Liam, "Are we having a chair shortage!" Will flushed and sat in his seat, once he had turned it upright.

"These public displays of affection are not acceptable in my school. This isn't an orgy, people. It's a classroom!" Snyder stated, frowning down at them as he was slightly taller than them when they were seated.

"Yeah. Where they teach lunch" Xander muttered, then his face creased into in a frown as Snyder turned furious eyes on him.

"Did I say that out loud?" Xander whispered as he leant over to Willow, she giggled slightly.

"I don't recall me asking your opinion on the matter at hand Harris, and if I did it's not as though your opinion would matter" Snyder said cooly, even smirking slightly at Xander's indignant look.

"My opinion matters!" Xander replied, inwardly cursing as Snyder turned towards him with anger and pity within his eyes.

"Your opinion's worth nothing, Harris. Whatever comes out of your mouth is a meaningless waste of breath. An airborne toxic event" Snyder said, and Xander chose to keep his anger at bay.

"Well, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to be so honest with me. And I can only hope that one day I'm in the position to be that honest with you" Xander replied cheerily as Snyder turned his attention to William instead.

"Whats in the bag?" Snyder commanded, trying to look into Will's lunchbag.

Will looked at him, confused, "My lunch"

Snyder scoffed, and grabbed Will's lunch and searched through the contents. "Is that the new drug lingo?" Snyder asked offhandly, as he continued searching.

"No its my lunch!" Will replied, grabbing his lunch from the principle as he stopped searching. Snyder looked at the faces on the table as they looked at him, obviously containing their laughter.

"Sit up straight!" Snyder demanded to Will as he turned and left the cafeteria, the laughter following him.

"Oh God! Snyder has seriously lost it!" Gunn bellowed, shaking with laughter.

When Will calmed down he scowled at his ruined lunch, "Paranoid old Git" he muttered, pouting as he threw it away.

"Ok guys enough of this, we really need to dixcuss what we're going to do here" Liam stated, and the others all sighed with apprehension.

"I say that we go and find Cordelia, I mean she knows the most about the plan. She told us little tidbits of it so she must be leaving out a hellova lot of stuff" Xander said picking up his pizza and pausing mid-bite when everyone stared at him.

"Whot?" He tried to say around the pizza.

"That's what I was going to say. The sooner we find Cordelia the better we can interprit Buffy's moves. Agreed?" Willow asked and nodds went around the table.

"Ok so lets boogie" Xander said, getting up from the table with the others. As they left, A girl came up beside Willow and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump, startled.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" The girl said smiling.

"Oh that's ok. Is there something you wanted?" Willow replied, smiling back uncertainly at the girl.

"Erm yes actually. I'm a friend of Cordelias," Willow inwardly groaned, "Oh fun" Willow groaned, "And I need your help with something"

Willow sighed, "Is it homework? Because I can help with homework, that's me homework-gal" She rambled and the girl chuckled slightly.

"No, it's not for homework. It's to do with" The girl leant forward to Willows ear, as if telling her a secret, "Magic" The girl finished.

"Magic?" Willow repeated, her curiousity perking up. If this girl knew about magic or believed in it then she probably had some information that they needed, Willow thought. The girl smiled hopefully and Willow sighed.

"Well I don't turn down people who need help so if I could get your name I'd be happy to help" Willow replied.

The girls eye brightened, "Anya"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we're just trying to do a temporal spell right? To restore your family heirloom. Nothing else right?" Willow asked nervously as Anya lit the candles in front of them.

"Oh come on Rosenberg, don't be such a coward. Be wild!" Anya replied, sitting back on her heels.

"Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz." Willow mumbled back and Anya rolled her eyes with impatience.

"Ok so we ready?" Anya asked.

"How does the spell work?" Willow asked, sitting back on her heels, imitating Anya.

"You read the card that's on the floor, the line's shaded in red are what you'll be reading out.We both call on Eryishon, the Endless One, offer up the standard supplication, then there's a teensy temporal fold" Anya smiled weakly, "We hope. Um, then I pour the sacred sand on the representation of the necklace, and Eryishon brings it forth from the time and place it was lost" Anya stated happily and Willow smiled nervously.

"Ok" Anya held her palms over the sacred circle.

"_Eryishon. K'shala. Meh-uhn"_ Anya started,

Willow also reached out with her palms out, keeping hers tip-to-tip with Anya's.

"_Diprecht. Doh-tehenlo nu-Eryishon"_ Willow responded,

Anya held a bottle of sacred sand over the circle.

"_The child to the mother"_

Willow held the bottle as well when Anya spoke.

"_The river to the sea"_

Anya closed her eyes, _"Eryishon, hear my prayer"_

Willow closed her eyes at those words and there was a low rumbling and a pillar of energy appeard in front of the two girls, then Willow heard and saw various people, talking, most of the people looked familiar.

(A/N: Every new paragraph is a new scene, warning: it will be slightly confusing. The bold is one person talking in background, echoing)

"**_For a thousand years I wielded the powers of The Wish. I brought ruin to the heads of unfaithful men" A voice echoed, _**

"_Hello, my life, how I've missed you" Buffy said, facing a group of people._

"... **_I brought forth destruction and chaos for the pleasure of the lower beings..."_**

"_Due to the severity of the spell young Miss. Summers asked for, there were certain...aspects we had to take into consideration" A man said._

"_Which were?" A familiar man asked._

"..._**I was feared and worshipped across the mortal globe..."**_

"_For the sake of this Earth! You must go back!" The man shouted._

"..._**And now I'm stuck at Sunnydale High..."**_

_William turned to Buffy coldly, "This should be a kick" He stated, Buffy smiled at him nastily, "I violently dislike you" Buffy replied._

"..._**Mortal. Child. And I'm flunking math because I granted a wish to the wrong person..."**_

"..._that anyone who comes to know William Collins will forever..." Buffy's voice was broken off throughout her speech, as Willow became increasingly panicked. The voice didn't let up in the background though, instead it became louder._

"..._**In which they broke my necklace and therefore took away my power" The echo finished.**_

_Suddenly Willow was thrown into her 'vision' only to see a fist flying towards her face._

Anya turned over the bottle of sand, most of it sifting though Willows fingers and hitting the plate in the circle. Willow was thrown out of the scene and stared at Anya with a look of surprise as the pillar of energy faded. She jumped up breathing hard,

"What the hell was that!" Willow shouted, gesturing angrily to the circle.

"Oh its not here!" Anya said frantically as she search the circle, Willow looked at her uneasily, "I may know a little about magic but that's a little blacker than I like my arts" Willow stated.

Anya smiled sweetly, "Look, we'll just try again and.."

"No! not again! I think emphatically not!" Willow cut in, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"I can't do this by myself!" Anya shouted out to her desperately.

"That's a relief!" Willow replied, walking out of the door and heading to the gangs meeting point. The library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God! Giles what's happened!" Willow asked as she entered the library, instantly noticing the lack of books on the shelves.

"They're confiscating my books" Giles replied, cleaning his glasses furiously. Willow smiled sadly at him.

"Oh Giles I'm so sorry!" Willow said sympetically.

"Sorry! Giles we need those books!" Liam said frantically.

Giles turned to Liam with exasperation, "Believe me I tried to tell that to the nice man with the big gun" Giles said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Big guns?" Xander whispered to Will, "Government" Will replied as Xander went 'Oh'.

"Well we'll figure something out. Any luck with Cordelia anyone?" Will asked. The people in the room shook their heads no and Liam sighed with frustration.

"Well since we no longer have the library books I have another source of information but she'll need a lot of convincing to come here or a swift kick up the arse" Willow said.

"Who?" Oz asked.

"Anya. She's in our year and she asked me for some help on a 'Spell' and I was curious so I went along with her. We done a 'Temporal Spell' to recover a broken necklace and I don't know what happened but I suddenly heard voices and saw a lot of people who looked like us but different. The main voice I heard sounded a lot like what Buffy was planning" At their confused looks Willow continued.

"I think I may have seen the events leading up to Buffy's plan then what happened when her plan came into effect" Willow finished.

"Wow" Oz whistled, taking perch on the table, trying to sneck a peek down Willow's low-cut top.

"I must say that does sound quite exciting. Magic has always been considered as 'Myths', fairytales even. But you've just faced magic head on and seen into the near future" Giles said, literally vibrating with pent up energy from his excitement.

"Exciting? ....no. Pain-stakingly shocking in the most horrifying forms? I don't think that, that even covers it" Willow replied, shuddering slightly and sitting in a chair behind Oz, much to his disappointment.

"Ok before we get too hyped up on this piece of information, Willow what are you suggesting we do with 'Anya'?" Xander asked, his attention soon caught by the storage cabinets in Giles office, labelled PRIVATE.

"The only thing we can do. I think she has a valuable source of information, the sort that we need to help Will. We bring her here, against her will or not, and lock her in a cage" Willow said, slightly nervous at what the other's reactions to the plan would be.

"Cool! But only if I get to lock her up! Mr.Giles you got the keys for this cagey thinga-ma-bob?" Will said excitedly, blushing slightly as Liam grinned at him from the table.

"Will, I think the question your meant to ask is 'why the hell does a school have a cage in the library' then all will fall into place" Xander yelled from Gile's office, only to be dragged out by a red-faced Giles not more than a second later.

"Hm...Oh yes of course. But only if you fill me in on what you kids are up to! Because frankly I am sick and tired of being kept in the dark and having you lot lounge about in my library as if you own the place!" Giles shouted.

"Someone really needs to remove the England flag from that guys ass. One word: uptight" Xander muttered, sitting down next to Liam.

"How dare you! If I was your father you'd be over my knee right now young man! What makes you think you can act like this?" Giles sputtered pathetically.

"Nothing, nothing at all. For I am Xander, King of Cretins!. May all lesser cretins bow before me" Xander bragged.

"OK!" Liam shouted, making Xander flinch at the voice, obviously caught unawares, "This is what's been happening..."

_TBC..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK Gang, that's the longest chapter so far, next chapter will get interesting. Little teaser for next chapter:**

**Riana: 'So who is he?'  
****Will: 'A guy'  
****Riana: 'Well duh, I meant his name smart arse'  
****Will: 'His name's Liam'  
****Riana: 'How many fingers and toes does he have?'  
****Will: 'What the hell does that have to do with anything?'  
****Riana: 'Oh nothing. I just wanted to know how many digits I'll be breaking if he hurts you'**

**We have for next chapter:  
ANYA'S CAPTURE, THE DATE AND (dun, dun, dun) BUFFY'S SPELL...DOES IT WORK...?**

**Read and review my lovelys!**

**AmethystxX**


	6. We Are Godzilla You Are Japan

Disclaimer: My cat has fleas and the bites are really itching and I don't know what to do and im on medication that makes me sleepy and I fell asleep in English class which was bad because drool was involved. Oh and nothing own, nothing gained from the fic M'KAY!!!

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order with the help of the only person who trusts you, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH!

**IMPORTANT NOTES: Quotes are being used from the Buffy series to make it a little bit more...realistic I guess. The attitudes will SOON.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it people! Your all happy people-persons!   
I love all of you to bits! You make me write me...that and the fact that my ideas are progressing! Also thanks to you! :)**

**Thanks to:   
****SciFiFan151852****, SpikedAngel, Jenn (Gonna just call you Jenn now :) ), Mana0819, The Lady Morgaine, Angeloholic, Higgy and Melanthe Vida! **

**AmethystxX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We Are Godzilla, You Are Japan

After all the 'Oh My Goodness's' and the 'Oh My Dear Lord's' were dealt with, along with huge amount of teas being poured, The gang set about getting the cage ready and getting Giles calmed down enough to form coherant sentences.

"Alright so we all clear on what we're doing?" Willow asked, settling herself behind Gile's computer.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Xander saluted, moving various pointy objects from the cage.

"Right so me, Willow and Xander will be staying here to sort out the cage and research" Oz asked.

"Cool. You guys can do the brain thing. I'm going to go to class" William said, grabbing his bookbag.

"Which could also be construed as the brain thing" Oz spoke.

"Not when your minoring in Napping 101" William said, smirking. Liam came up behind him, "Oh and by the way I will be coming after school, but I'll have to leave early" William said, smiling fondly at Liam. Gunn snorted and Xander snickered.

"Oh and that's the same for me" Liam added, grabbing up his stuff.

"Alright. Just come back here after and we'll wish you well on your date" Willow said laughing as William glared at her as he left, "Oh wait!" Willow called out, William didn't hear her.

"Damn. What do think we should tell Dawn when she arrives?" Willow asked Giles, as he looked up from a book he must have hidden.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her. The 10th grade have 'Study Leave' or something proposterous as that. Don't understand why they bother. It's not like they even do anything" Giles said absently, sipping at his tea carefully.

"Yo! Should I go search this place for Anya now? She won't be in any lesson, she's in my class and we've got free period" Gunn yelled from outside the door. Willow gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"So how long we keeping her in here?" Xander asked panting, kicking another box out of the cage.

"Oh just long enough to get our information. However long that may be. Then after that we can deal with the weird-ness that is Buffy" Willow bubbled, tapping furiously on her keyboard.

Xander puffed out a breath, "Buffy? Weird? What are the odds" He said sarcastically, Oz chuckling at his side as they went back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So mom's like, 'Do you think Ted will like this?' and 'This is Ted's favorite show,' and 'Ted's teaching me computers,' and 'Ted said the funniest thing,' and I'm like, 'That's really great, Mom,' and then she said I was being sarcastic, which I was, but I'm sorry if I don't wanna talk about Ted all the time"

Gunn groaned as he heard the familiar, annoying voice of Buffy. He knew that to find Anya he'd have to go through her. If Anya was friends with Cordelia then she'd most probably be hanging with Buffy as well.

"I totally agree! If I had a mum like that I'd be all like 'Can we change the record' or something because you know, I have a life and it doesn't revolve around the ickiness that is mum going out on a date" Dazzle chirped, throwing her hair behind her back.

When Gunn came into view, the girls immediately stopped talking and stared at him expectantly to keep walking. Gunn saw Anya at the back of the crowd looking slightly nervous and he walked towards her.

"So anyway back to what I was saying. You know I couldn't say that to mum! She puts on those puppy dog eyes which make you feel so insanely guilty even when you haven't done anything!" Buffy voice faded into the background as she rounded the corner with Lexi, Harmony and Dazzle, Anya a step behind them.

It may not have been too far to Anya, but it was certainly far enough for Gunn. He walked innocently past her, grabbed her from behind, hand over her mouth and pushed the two up against the wall.

"Hey what happened to that other girl?" Lexi said, "Oh I don't know but I need a smoke, She'll find us later" Buffy replied, their footsteps quieting as they walked out of school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what time we going out?" William asked as him and Liam walked out of English towards the library. Liam circled William which made him stop walking.

"Well I'd like to get home to get ready, then we can go at say...5ish?" Liam asked, still circling Will as he shook his head in amusement.

Will pushed him, "Stop that! It's making me dizzy. 5pm sounds fine but we need to at least make an appearance, it'll be rude if we don't pet" he said, walking again.

Liam sighed, "Fine. I guess I will just have to wait until you see that it's time to leave" He said, clutching his heart in mock-pain.

"I demand you let me out of here right now! I could have you done for assault!" Anya screeched as they enetered the library. William immediately pouted.

"I wanted to lock her in the cage!" Will said, pouting harder. Liam couldn't resist his urge to kiss Will and did so in front of everyone in the room. Will slapped his arm playfully.

"Sorry but Anya wouldn't cooperate" Gunn said, rubbing his cheek which had darkened from an obvious hand slap.

"I'm going to tell Snyder about this! He already hates you all! You'll be kicked out for sure!" Anya screamed, shaking the cage angrily.

"You mean our new Feuhrer, Mr. Snyder?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses.

"I think they call them Principles now" Willow said without looking up from the computer screen.

"Erm if you guys don't mind we're going to split. We'd like to get our date going as soon as if you don't mind" Liam apologised, already inching towards the door. Willow turned around in her seat and leaped into Liam's arms.

"Have fun!" Willow said, letting go then hugging William, "You have fun too and try not to leave your drink alone because this town is a bit dangerous. But have fun!" Willow waved as they left the room. She sighed and sat back at her seat.

Anya looked at Xander distastefully, "Look I know you find me attractive, I've seen you looking at my breasts" She said bluntly, not caring the least when Gunn and Oz burst out laughing or that Xander blushed.

"Nothing personal but when a guy does that it just means his eyes are open" Xander said, offhandly, wincing as Gunn slapped him on the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riana jumped so hard that her tea spilt over her purple blouse. She scowled and picked up a hand full of tissue.

"What have I told you guys about slamming doors!" The slamming door was soon accompanied by the feet of someone running upstairs, "And stop bloody stamping!" Riana shouted, then sighed down at her soiled top.

She heard Dawn squeal excitedly and Riana turned suspicious eyes up at the ceiling, in which William's room was. She slowly made her way up the stairs and listened in on their conversation.

"Oh my God! This is so cool! So where you going?" Dawn asked cheerily.

"Some place called the Bronze. Sounds kinda cool, he told me about it during English" William replied and Riana raised her eyebrows and pushed open the door.

"He?" Riana asked, she put her tea on the table by the door and crossed her arms in front of her. Dawn and William turned to her, and Riana saw William gulp.

"So who is he?" Riana asked, sitting on Williams bed next to Dawn, where various clothes were set out.

"A guy" William replied, searching through his unpacked suitcases.

"Well duh! I meant his name smart arse" Riana said, watching William expectantly.

"You ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer. His name is Liam" William replied, picking up a shirt and throwin it on the bed.

"So how many fingers and toes does he have?" Riana asked offhandly, and Dawn turned to Riana incredulously. William stopped searching and raised his eyebrow at Riana.

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" William asked, going to his closet and pulling out a pair of tight-fitting jeans.

"Oh no reason. I just want to know how many digits I'll be breaking if he hurts you" Rian said seriously, smiling softly, as William turned around to face her.

"Riana-" Will started,

"I know. It's your life and you make the decisions. But I can't help feeling protective Will, I mean I remember when you were in bloody diapers! I don't want you making the same mistakes I did and getting hurt" Riana said, looking over the clothes on the bed to avoid eye-contact.

William sat down in between the two girls, "I'm here for you to!" Dawn cried out pectulantly and Will ruffled her head.

"I know. But Liam...he's...God I don't know he just feels special. I guess I just like the feeling of being special" William replied, standing up and taking out another pair of jeans.

Riana grinned, "I'd go with the black tight-fitting jeans and dark narvy-blue top. Where your leather jacket. Then second date, add the leather trousers" she said, coming up behind him and kissing him on the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anya your not getting out of here until you tell us what Buffy is exactly doing and how she plans on doing it" Willow said with exasperation, sitting in a seat tiredly.

"God I don't know! I don't even know what spell she's doing! I can't just come up with these things! I may do magic but im not a mind reader!" Anya yelled from her perch on the floor.

"Well you must know something because I saw Buffy in that vision thing that I got in that spell we did" Willow shouted back.

Anya looked up at her boredly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:: Knock Knock ::

"Oh my God! Will come on lover boy's here!" Dawn cried out, only to be scolded by Riana at the term 'Lover Boy'.

Riana opened the door and found an nervous looking boy staring back at her, dressed in a emerald silk shirt and black jeans. _Nice,_ Riana complimented, "Hey so you must be Liam. So come on in take a seat" she said quickly, literally dragging Liam onto the sofa. Liam swallowed nervously.

Will rushed down the stairs speedily, obviously knowing Rianas plan, and came over to Liam.

"Ok I'm ready, we're both ready so lets go!" Will said, gesturing to the door frantically.

"Ah ah ah! I just want to have a little chat, no wrong in that is there Will?" Riana asked and Will grumbled.

"Great! So Liam you're Irish right?" Riana asked.

"Oh well wasn't that lovely and we really must be going! Bye Riana, bye Dawn!" Will cut in, dragging Liam to the door with Dawn yelling 'Bye'.

Riana stopped them at the door and gave Will a hug, "Behave you two, I swear if I get a phone call from the police your in so much trouble mister" She joked, going to hug Liam as well.

"You take care of yourselfs" Riana said to Liam, letting go off him, "If you hurt him I'll make sure you'll pay for it in this life and into the next" Riana whispered as she fully let go off him. Liam's eyes were wide.

"Oh don't look so frightened dear! Have fun!" She said, pushing them through the door, shutting it behind them.

"Aw aren't they just the cutest couple" Dawn said, sighing. Dawn watched Riana's face as it creased into a frown as she heard a car being started.

"Just how old is Liam?!" Riana asked, throwing open the door as Dawn who burst out laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok so you want me to tell you what I know?" Anya asked tiredly. Willow banged her hands against the table in frustration.

"YES!" she screeched, Xander jolted awake with a snort, wiping at his chin.

"You say you saw a vision while doing the spell with me. With spells if there's something on your mind then it can alter the spell which is why the spell didn't 'work' the way I wanted. You were worried about Will so much that it altered the spell to your desires. The spell could have God damn worked if you werent so selfish!" Anya shouted standing up. Xander shifted in his seat and leaned against his hand.

Anya glared at the two of them, "For a thousand years _I_ wielded the powers of The Wish!_ I_ brought ruin to the heads of unfaithful men! _I_ brought forth destruction and chaos for the pleasure of the lower beings! _I_ was feared and worshipped across the mortal globe!" Anya took a deep breath and sighed, "And now I'm stuck at Sunnydale High. Mortal. Child. And I'm flunking math because I granted a wish to the wrong people, In which they broke my necklace and therefore took away my power" She finished, sitting back down on the floor.

Willow looked frightened while Xander looked confused.

"Oh God. That's what I heard in my vision. That's the voice in the background! Your voice!" Willow said panicked.

Anya's face creased, "Well if you heard my voice then the spell was obviously telling you that that is what's going to happen. Maybe the spell Buffy's doing is to call upon a vengence demon to make a wish" She said.

Giles came out of his office, "It all does make sense" He added, sipping at his tea.

"I'd say that Buffy's doing the spell now" Anya spoke.

"What makes you say that?" Xander cut in, leaning forward.

"Well if you saw the effects of the spell and heard my voice in the background, it probably means that when you hear me again that's when the events are going to start to happen" Anya said, yawning loudly.

"But it's just a guess though" Anya added, twirling her hair. Willow glared at her.

"Xander! Giles! watch her! she isn't getting out of here tonight" Willow yelled, running out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dazzle, Lexi and Harmony all sat on Buffy's couch as she gathered the ingredients. She placed the book in front of her and kneeled on the floor. She glanced at her friends and silently asked if they were ready, they nodded. Buffy put the herbs in her hand.

"Oh Halfrek! I beseech thee!" Buffy turned the page, "In the name of all women scorned!" She added the herbs to the fire, "Come before me!" Buffy finished.

The room was silent and Buffy sighed with frustration. She waited a few more minutes before she got up and went to kick at the circle only to freeze as she saw a figure in front of her.

"You rang?" Halfrek drawled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you'll liked the fic! Next chapter will have Cordelia in it and she may be used as 'bait' lol.**

**Please Read and Review! Poison is good for the soul!**

**Amethyst**


	7. A Million Miles

Disclaimer: My cat has fleas and the bites are really itching and I don't know what to do and im on medication that makes me sleepy and I fell asleep in English class which was bad because drool was involved. Oh and nothing own, nothing gained from the fic M'KAY!!!

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order with the help of the only person who trusts you, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH!

**IMPORTANT NOTES: Quotes are being used from the Buffy series to make it a little bit more...realistic I guess. The attitudes will change SOON.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG! I don't think that I can tell you in words what your reviews did to me when I came home! I actually said 'Whoa' out loud.**

**Thanks SO BLOODY MUCH! To:**

**SpikedAngel, Higgy, Jenn, Angeloholic, Melanthe Vida, Me, Artemis1000, SciFiFan151852, coldrevenge**

**Also to anyone else who is reading my story but not reviewing! :)**

**With Love,**

**AmethystxX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Million Miles

"I want you, Xander" The girl breathed out softly, "I want you to be my first" She leaned forward to Xanders ear, "We both know it's right...No one can resist you Xander" She moved backwards to face Xander again, making a 'come hither' motion with her hand. Xander grinned and stepped forward, stroking the girls brunette red hair, his eyes widened with shock.

"WILLOW?!"

Xander woke up with a jolt, falling of the chair in the process and breathing heavily. He looked around the room for anything out of order, and saw the library doors firmly closed and Giles no where in sight.

Xander sighed with relief, but frowned as something didn't feel right, as though there was something he was supposed to remember. He sat back down in his chair and looked at his watch which read 8am. He yawned and stretched his arms but froze midway and stared at the sight in front of him.

"Oh Crap" Xander muttered desperately as the cage was empty and Anya was no where in sight.

"Harris! When your meant to be watching someone your supposed to be watching them!" Giles voice yelled out in the direction of the library doors.

Xander's head shot in the direction of the voice, "Giles, I'm telling you now...it was NOT my fault" he stuttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_14 and a half hours earlier..._

Buffy lips curled up into a smile, "Note to self, Religion: Freaky" She whispered, excitement colouring her voice, although the excitement didn't come from both parties.

Halfrek sneered at Buffy in distaste, walking around the room and taking in the surroundings. She turned to Buffy with furious, cold, unmerciless eyes.

"How dare you!" She bellowed, making the girls on Buffy's couch squeal and cower in fright, "You call upon me from another dimension to a world where there is the barest hints of magical esscence! Foolish human" Halfrek finished smirking, drawing out a long, thin sword from under her cloak.

Buffy scoffed, "Do you think that you bellowing is going to get me scared. It may make them scared but I'm telling you now, they're a lot of scarier things than you and I'm one of them" She boasted confidently. Halfrek stared at her incredulously then burst out laughing, which made everyone in the room wince at the scratchy sound.

Lexi crept up behind Buffy, "Buff, I really don't think that we should antagonise her while shes holding a deadly weapon" She whispered, Dazzle and Harmony quickly nodding in agreement.

Buffy ignored her, "I've read up on your 'terms' and I agree to them," With that Halfrek stopped laughing, "It's only fair. I called you from a very long way away"

Halfrek smiled, "Well in that case young lady I'll be glad to help!" She said, putting the deadly weapon on the floor beside her.

"Now what are you looking for? Torture, death, destruction, or none of the above?" Halfrek asked, sitting down on the chair in front of the computer.

"None of the above. I wish to make a wish" She replied, picking up the items which laid upon the floor. Halfrek raised her eyebrow.

"I can tell from looking at a girl like you, your not going to be asking for a simple 'Hocus Pocus' spell. Well in any case, I can't turn down a wish. Now, before we can start anything, who is your sacrifice going to be?" Halfrek asked, placing her right leg across her left. Her hand resting on her right knee, as she waited patiently.

Harmony, Dazzle and Lexi paled, "Sacrifice?" Harmony choked out painfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow ran into the bronze, breathing incredibly hard as she searched the tables for Liam and Will. When she couldn't see them she cursed under her breath then wound her way through the dance floor.

The bronze had a live gig with 'Faithless' playing which didn't help her search as she had to continue puching and squeezing her way through the screaming crowd, whom were either jumping or dancing. When she checked the back stage and the dance floor, she sat down at a table as the song 'Mass Destruction' started up which had the crowd screaming. As Willow scanned the crowd she noticed none other than Wesley sitting at a table a few down from her.

She decided to surprise him and crept up behind him, and sharply placed her hands on his shoulders, making him jump so hard Willow couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Wes, didn't expect to see you here" Willow said, sitting down next to Wesley, "You here for the girls?" She joked, snickering as Wesley flushed and stuttered.

"Y-Yes I-I'm here f-for the Girls. B-Buffy to be specific" Wesley replied, sipping at his coke when Willow stared at him suspiciously.

"Why?" She asked, still looking through the crowds for Liam and Will.

"Well, when you informed me of Buffy's plan I thought that I should contributute in some way. I guess I felt a bit useless to the gang" Wesley admitted, coughing slightly.

Willow smiled sympetically, "Oh Wes your not useless. It's just that we'd figure that you'd be busy with school work and everything. I mean you are the most respected pupil in the school," She said patting his hand.

"So you found anything out," She asked, Wesley perked up.

"Yes actually. I decided that Last period was nothing special and thought that I'd scan the local area, aka here. Good news is that I found out that Cordelia came here yesterday and that she will be going into school tomorrow, from what I heard from her conversation with someone. So that's our perfect chance to interogate her" Wesley replied, sipping at his coke.

"BOO!" Will shouted behind Willow, making her screech.

"What're you two doing here" Liam asked, his arm around Will's waist.

"Bad news" Willow stated, and the boy's faces fell, "What?" They asked in unisen.

"Anya told us some good news. She told us when the spell took place" She said, the boy's looked confused.

"But isn't the spell bad news?" Will asked.

"Well yes or no. I think that it was the beginning of the events going to happen. So the spell Buffy done must not have been the main spell" Willow replied, saying ouch as a guy behind her accidentally hit her on the head.

"_when_ the spell took place?" Liam asked, tightening his arm around Will.

"The beginning of the spell, as in the start of the events about to happen, started about 30minutes ago" She replied, smiling sadly. The boy's told her not to worry and that they'd all meet at the library tomorrow morning sharp to talk to Anya. As Willow left. Liam led Will up some stairs and pushed him against the wall. He pinned Will's hands either side of his head and pushed placed his lips lovingly back onto William's his mouth opening to deepen the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harmony stared down at her hands, concentrating deeply on every aspect of them, memorizing each angle, each defect, every mark that lay upon them. She didn't allow the tears to flow, she let them rest on her eyes, Her eyeballs glazed as the liquid built up.

Dazzle took a different approach. She stared out in front of her, breathing deeply, her mouth moving without any sound flowing through them. She gulped and stared silently at the sight in front of her.

Lexi stood in front of Halfrek, impaled through the stomach on the sword held by Halfrek. She gasped and tears slid freely down her face as she turned to Buffy accusingly. Buffy refused to look at her and turned away from her. Lexi turned back towards Halfrek and a dripple of blood escaped from her mouth as she spoke.

"You Bitch"

She fell limply to the floor, unmoving, her chest not raising in fright as it ha done before.

Dazzle screamed. Harmony's tears were finally released and she still refused to look at the sight out of the corner of her eye. Buffy closed her eyes. Willing it not to affect her.

"This wish you have told me off. Will take a while to prepare, maybe days or even weeks. There are complicated aspects that must be taken into consideration. I will come back when it is ready. Then you must shout out your wish to me. If you change your mind, you will pay in blood" Halfrek stated, vanishing from the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Present..._

Giles walked up to the cage slowly, not believing what laid out before his eyes. He turned to Xander angrily and slammed his coffee down on the table.

"You were supposed to be keeping watch on her!" Giles shouted, making Xander stare at his feet guiltily.

"Well I only rested my eyes for a little while" Xander muttered pectulantly.

"How long **_exactly _**did you rest your eyes for?" Giles asked, sounding suddenly calm which scared Xander more than if he was shouting.

"Hey don't you English people drink tea?" Xander asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes well, tea is soothing and I wish to be tense. Now answer my question!"

Xander gulped, "A little now, uh, a little then. But I never heard Anya leave, and she was here in the morning when I, um...when I..."

"Woke up?!" Giles supplied.

"You could put it that way if you want to Mr.Technical!" Xander yelled at Giles, sitting down at his chair, "Besides how did you know Anya had gone before you came here?!" Xander asked suspiciously.

"Yes well I kind of ran into her coming back from the staff lounge" Giles replied, slightly embarrassed.

"And you let her get away?" Xander accused.

"As the soon-to-be-purple area of my jaw will attest, I did **not let** her go!" Giles shouted, just as Willow, Liam and Will came through the doors.

"Guys you will not believe what Will had to tell his sister about Liam! He had to tell her that he was 17 because Liam, being an idiot, took his car with him on the date!" Willow chirped, Liam glaring at her.

"It was SO fun- Where the hell is Anya?" Willow asked mid sentence.

Giles and Xander looked sheepish. Willow sighed.

"Great" She groaned. Will hopped up onto the desk, Liam standing between his legs, whispering into his ear not-so-innocent thoughts as Will flushed.

"Oh! Oh! I've got an idea!" Willow suddenly shouted. Xander pouted at the fast time Willow seemed to get new plans at his screw-ups.

"We can have Cordelia take us to Buffy's house, since we don't actually know where she lives, and we can stop her before she completes the spell" Willow said smiling.

"What're we going to do when we get there though" Will asked, Liam's mouth currently occupied with Will's neck. Xander made an 'Ew' face.

Willows face fell, "Oh. We can-"

"Storm Buffy's house! Kick her ass?" Xander cut in, his face brightening.

Willow shook her head, "Actually I was thinking that we hide and take notes on what happens when Buffy does the spell" She said.

Xander's face instantly looked relieved, "Oh thank God!"

"So we got nothing" Liam said, looking sad.

Xander grabbed his head, "Whoa. Whoa! I... I think I'm having a thought. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a thought. Now I'm having a plan...Now I'm having a wiggins" He said, shuddering.

The others looked at him expectantly.

"Ok, Liam I need you to do me a favour, when Cordelia walks through the school doors, which she is bound to do, you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia walked towards the school doors, straightening out her hair and re-applying her lipstick while holding her mirror. She put her accessories away in her Gucci hand bag and strutted through the school doors.

Liam grabbed her from behind, placing a paper bag over her head and pulled her, with her struggling, to the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Cordelia was sat down in a chair with Willow integregating her, Liam walked up to Will and kissed him.

"Does it get any easier?" Liam asked, leaning against the counter, Will looked at him, "You mean life?" Will said.

"Yeah does it get easy?" Liam asked, looking at Cordelia as she yelled at them.

"What do you want me to say?" Will asked, stepping up closely to Liam.

"Lie to me" Liam said, hugging Will around his waist.

"Yes" Will replied, placing his arms around Liam's neck, "Its terribly simple. The nice guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy noses or black hats, and we, uh, beat up the bad guys everyday leaving no bad guys left in the world and everybody lives happily ever after" Will said, kissing Liam on his nose.

Liam smiled and nibbled his ear, "Liar"

_TBC..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Another really big chapter, I hope your appreciating them guys, they take me forever to do! :) Next chapter will PROBABLY be the chapter in which Buffy says her wish. So beware and keep watching your emails! Lol!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**AmethystxX loves you!**


	8. Goodbye Tonight

Disclaimer: My cat has fleas and the bites are really itching and I don't know what to do and im on medication that makes me sleepy and I fell asleep in English class which was bad because drool was involved. Oh and nothing own, nothing gained from the fic M'KAY!!!

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order with the help of the only person who trusts you, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH!

**IMPORTANT NOTES: Quotes are being used from the Buffy series to make it a little bit more…realistic I guess. The attitudes will change SOON.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! I'm glad so many people liked the quote I used from 'Lie to me' even if I did change it a wee bit.**

**Thanks to:**

**Smallfryes, Jenn, Angeloholic, The Lady Morgaine, SciFiFan151852, Higgy, and SpikedAngel (Oh God! Are you ok?) and Coldrevenge**

**AmethystxX (Who still loves you all)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goodbye Tonight

"Right so let me get this straight. You drag me in here, against my will, sit me down and tell me that you want me to lead you to Buffy's house to stop her from making her wish, whenever that may be, and your going to use me as bait to lure her because she has a grudge against me for turning against her and her plan" Cordelia said quickly, frowning as they all nodded.

Cordelia nodded her head, "Wow its official. You've all finally lost it" She stated, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

Xander ran ahead of her, "No! wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" He said in a rush, dragging her back to her seat.

"Are you telling me that you'll let an innocent person suffer at Buffy's hands all because your too scared to stand up to her? That isn't the Cordy we all know and…know! You don't stand at the side and watch someone steal your glory! You say 'Hey you freak! This is my world and you can't change it!'. You have a chance to be the big hero guy" Xander persuaded, watching hopefully as Cordelia hesistated when she got up.

Cordelia sighed and plonked herself back in her seat, "Fine. But only because I want to get my own back on the bitch" She muttered.

Will paced, "Good. This is good. We have a bit of a plan and we have a chance to stop Buffy. Good" He repeated, and only sat down when Liam sat him down in a seat next to him and hugged him.

Dazzle and Harmony came through the library doors, both in hysterics, and sat down at the table with Will and Liam. Liam raised an eyebrow, "Are you, uh, ok?" Liam asked nervously, patting Harmony on the back.

"No!", She shouted, sniffing, "Buffy summoned some weird demon girl and she killed Lexi" she burst into tears again, hiccuping.

Giles ran through the doors excitedly, "Good news! I'm getting my books back and good lord what's going on in here?" he finished lamely, grabbing a box of tissues from his office.

When they calmed the girls down, several students came in carrying boxes of books, obviously told to by Snyder, and paid no attention to the gang around the table. When they had all arrived, the boys, Will, Liam, Xander and Giles, started to put the books back in order.

"I'm not enjoying this" Xander stated, making Giles sigh in exasperation and Will snicker as Liam tried to keep his hands off him.

"Well shelve them correctly and we can finish and get back to the matter at hand" Giles replied, moving several books that Xander had shelved.

"I don't get your crazy system!" Xander said pectulantly, placing another book randomly on the shelve. Giles snatched it up.

"System? It's called the alphabet" Giles remarked, placing the book in the 'D' column.

Xander looked at the books already shelved, "Huh would you look at that" Xander muttered, then gave up on shelving and sat next to Cordelia, who held a tissue in her hand.

"All I can think is that it could have been me" Cordelia said quietly, eyes tearing up as she thought of Lexi.

"We can dream" Xander muttered, earning a death glare from the three girls and he coughed nervously.

"I want to know of this plan" Dazzle asked and Harmony nodded beside her. Xander informed them of the plan and when he was done, the others joined him on the table.

"So. When are we doing this" Willow asked, coming out of Gile's office where she had been researching.

"As soon as we're ready. You found anything useful?" Xander asked.

Willow shook her head, "It's all just 'Wow' this and 'Cool' that. Everyone thinks it's make believe" She said sadly.

"Can we leave now?" Will asked softly, grabbing Liam's hand for support.

They all nodded, "Better to get this over and one with" Giles said absently.

Will silently agreed, "Yeah. I want to leave before Dawn arrives and starts asking questions" he said quietly, getting up from his seat with Liam, the others following behind him…carrying anything they could find as weapons. Willow walked very slowly behind and before she left the library, she ran back and picked up a large book from Gile's office, placing it in her bag with various ingredients.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy stared into space as she refused to stare at Lexi's body. She had moved her upstairs to her room before her mum came home and removed the blood with a cleansing spell. She heard the door shut as Joyce left for work, not knowing she was still in the house.

Buffy smiled thinly as she glanced at the ingredients and text books scattered across her bed. She bent over and screamed hoarsely. When she was finished she wiped the tears from her eyes, and put everything away. She wasn't backing down now, not when she had come so far. _It's not like I can anyway_ she mused.

A strong wind built up in the middle of her room and Halfrek appeared, with a sweet smile across her face.

"Good news. I was able to find a quicker way to do your spell" Halfrek said, and Buffy glared at her.

"Look. There's obviously something you don't know, and that's I don't play well with others. Now, I'm going to ask you this once, and then I'm going to get testy" She stated, walking up to Halfrek, getting in her personal space.

"Are you ready?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang stopped outside Buffy's house. They knealed behind a tree as they waited for Joyce to leave. When she did, Gunn and Wesley came running up from behind them.

"Good. You got my message" Xander said, and they all stood up, walking slowly towards Buffy's front door.

"I still find it hard to believe that you of all people came up with this plan" Gunn said chuckling and Xander scowled at him.

"You know. It's not like I haven't help out before. I've done some quality violence for these people!" Xander glared at Gunn as he spoke.

"Guys! Stop. Come on lets go. I'm getting goosebumps just sitting here" Will said, picking Buffy's lock and the gang silently entered the house, hearing Buffy screech.

Willow quickly brought out the book and the ingredients and set them on the table. The gang looked on curious, but Xander snapped out of his daze and nudged Cordelia. She turned to him, "Go on your up" he said, she still looked confused.

"You're the bait remember?" Liam whispered to her and Cordelia's eyes widened.

"I don't wanna be bait! I wanna hide!" she said quietly, pouting.

"You don't hide. You're bait now go act baity!" Xander replied angrily.

"Whats the plan" She asked, walking over to the stairs with Xander.

"Buffy attacks you" he replied, getting out a switchblade.

"Then what?" she asked, looking up stairs.

"Buffy kills you. We watch, we rejoice" Xander joked, smirking at Cordelia's furious look.

"What are you doing?" Will asked Willow, as she opened the book.

"I'm going to try and put Buffy in a field so that she can't hurt us. I don't actually know how the spell works so we can only hope" She replied, nodding to Xander that she was ready.

Cordelia took a deep breath, "Summers! You and I have unfinished business!" she shouted and the gang held their breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes," Halfrek stated and Buffy smirked.

"Whenever your ready say your wish and there you go" she said, and watched as Buffy took a deep breath.

"I wish that William Collins-"

"Summers!" Buffy jumped at the voice, and her eyes widened, "You and I have unfinished business!" Buffy shook her head and cursed, then threw open her door and ran downstairs.

"Now Willow!" a male voice shouted and Buffy turned and saw Willow, Liam, Will, Xander, Cordelia, Harmony, Dazzle, Gunn, Wesley and the library guy all in the middle of the room. Buffy saw Willow reciting a spell and ran towards her but half way she froze and wasn't able to move her leg muscles.

"Wasn't what I was going for but it'll do" Willow muttered, placing the book on the table then screeched as she saw a woman with a disfigured face walk down the stairs.

"Buffy!" Xander called and Buffy turned to him, "this is all about fear. It's understandable, but you can't let it control you. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate lead to anger. No wait, hold on. Fear leads to hate, hate leads to the darkside. Hold on, no. First you get the women, then you get the money, then you... okay, can we forget that?" Xander finished lamely, then rubbed his head as Gunn hit him.

"Oh look at all the humans" Halfrek said with distain as she lent against the stair rail.

"You Bitch! Undo whatever you've done to me!" Buffy cried out, glaring at Willow as she shook her head.

"Buffy why are you doing this" Liam asked, walking up to Buffy and standing in front of her.

She scoffed, "Let me answer that question with a head butt!" she said, then doing what she had said and laughing as Liam held his head in pain. Will came over and took Liam away from her, checking over him. Cordelia walked over and slapped Buffy across the face.

"Ok. I get it, no touching" Buffy said, spitting at Cordelia. Halfrek sighed in boredom, looking at her watch.

"Your really campaigning for Bitch-Of-The-Year, aren't you?" Cordelia said, wiping her cheek.

"As defending champion, you nervous?" Buffy replied sweetly.

"Well as fun as this is I really must be going. So if we could get this over and done with, I can get going" Halfrek cut in, walking to stand next to Buffy.

Buffy smirked, "Well as fun as this was, I'm afraid your gonna have to love and leave each other. I'm sorry for your wasted journey"

Will looked at Liam, "No" he said softly, as in slow motion, the gang ran forward.

"I WISH THAT WILLIAM COLLINS WILL FOREVER BE HATED BY ANY HE KNOWS!" Buffy screeched as Liam kissed Will.

"Granted" Halfrek stated and suddenly it felt like everyone was falling down a great big hole. Will could feel Liam slip from him but that didn't matter anymore…he hated Angelus and Angelus hated him. Spike smirked.

**"_I'm going to ask you a very personal question and I demand an honest answer. Do you understand?" Cecily asked and William nodded._**

"_She just left. She didn't even care enough to cut off my head or set me on fire. I mean, is that too much to ask? You know? Some little sign that she cared?" Spike said woefully as he walked along side Angel and Buffy._

**"_Your poetry, it's... they're... not written about me, are they?" Cecily asked, and William hesistated slightly._**

"_I'm saying that Spike had a trip to the vet, and now he doesn't chase the other puppies anymore" Spike said, outside Giles house._

**"_They're about how I feel," William finally replied, Cecily sighed, "Yes but are they about me?" She repeated, William looked down._**

"_You can't deny it. Theres something between us" Spike said, walking towards Buffy as she scowled, "Loathing. Disgust!" She spat._

**"****_Every Syllable" William said softly, "Oh God," Cecily whispered._**

_There's no demon in there," Spike said, circling Tara's family after he had punched her, "It's just a family legend, am I right? Just a bit of spin to keep the ladies in line? You're a piece of work. I like you" he grinned._

_**William looked at Cecily, panicked, "I know I'm a bad poet, but I'm a good man. All I ask is that... is that you try to see me-"  
"I do see you" Cecily cut in, sighing "that's the problem! You're nothing to me, William" She stood up and looked down at him.** _

_Dawn stared up at Spike and smiled, "I feel save with you," She stated softly, watching as Spike's face softened slightly then hardened, "Take that back!" Spike yelled, trying unconvincingly to be angry._

**"_Your beneath me"She rose and exited the room._**

Spike opened his eyes.

**T…..B…..C…..**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'll keep you waiting ::cackles:: I'm really busy so sorry if i dont update for a while  
**

**England!!! OH England!!! I mean…REVIEWS!!! Oh REVIEWS!!! Please :)**

**Love you all!**

**AmethystxX**


	9. I Dont Know

Disclaimer:: mutters indignantly:: Bloody cat…I don't own the characters (Apart from Riana whom is my creation) so please don't sue! I don't gain money (although I wish I did) from this fic. But the idea of the fic came from me! :)

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order with the help of the only person who trusts you, or stay within the lie. AngelSpike SLASH!

**Warning: This is not a fun-loving-Buffy fic. So if you came here looking for some good ole Buffy love, turn right around. THIS FIC IN SOME PARTS WILL NOT BE IN THE SAME TIME-ZONE AS BUFFY aka season 6 may be in season 5 etc.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I realise that I posted my fic at a time when was having problems, some people (Like me) couldn't post reviews and some will get a 'Page cannot be displayed' when opening a story. You may need not have read the last chapter so please check to avoid confusion.  
**

**Thanks to:**

**SciFiFan151852, Jenn, Melanthe Vida, Anne, SpikedAngel.**

**Loads of Love,**

**AmethystxX**

**BECAUSE OF THOSE PROBLEMS I ADVISE YOU TO CHECK AND SEE IF YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 8!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Dont Know 

"_What is that thing? _ _There-there's no data. There's no pictures on this one there_! _What is the data? There's no one in there!"__ The guard whispered the last past, scared, as Dawn was pulled away by Buffy.  
_

_"The key ... is energy. My brethren sent it to you"__, Buffy stared into space at the monk's words, "Dawn"  
_

_"They had to be certain the Slayer would protect it with her life. So they sent the key to her ... in human form. In the form of a sister." Spike read out, his brow creasing in confusion._

_"Huh, I guess that's you, nibblet"_

_"This is blood, isn't it? It can't be me. I'm not a key" Dawn whispered crying, "I'm not a thing!"_

_Dawn stared up at Spike and smiled, "I feel save with you,"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Take that back!" Spike yelled, trying unconvincingly to be angry._

Dawn stared at Spike, as if wondering where those words had came from. It was true, she did feel safe with Spike, but what was unusual was that she felt safer with him than with anyone else, even her sister, Buffy.

"I, I mean," Dawn spoke quickly, ""You treat me like an adult....your always there and you never turn me any. Even if the gang treat you like crap. You helped me find out who i am...what i am. I don't think i could have gotten through everything thats happened without you, what with me being 'The Key'" Dawn took a deep breath,

"And you have the whole super-power thing, and ... you're just as tough as Buffy is," she licked her lips nervously. Spike looked at Dawn in confusion. He couldn't help but feel as though he shouldn't be standing here. He frowned and shook his head, paying attention to Dawn.

"Maybe tougher…in fact I think your tougher than Buffy. Well mentally at least" Dawn finished quietly, smiling slightly as she watched as Spike turned to her, his eyebrows raised.

"You do?" He asked, sitting down on the coffin with Dawn.

Dawn grinned, "I do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey" Buffy said to Joyce when she got to her porch. Joyce was sat with a glass of lemonade, watching the sunset. She smiled when she saw her daughter, but then frowned.

"Wheres Dawn?" Joyce asked anxiously.

"Isn't she here?" Buffy retorted, looking in the windows of the house. When she turned back, Joyce was giving her a 'No Shit' look. Buffy laughed nervously.

"She never came home from school today" Joyce rubbed her hands with trepidation, "Oh Buffy what if its that gang that work for Glory? No it couldn't be, why would they have wanted Dawn? It doesn't make sense-"

"Mom!" Buffy cut in through her babbling, "Don't worry. I'll check it out. I promise" Buffy spoke, already walking away.

"Oh Buffy!" Joyce shouted, Buffy turned around expectantly, "I just wanted to say that you may want to check Spike's place, They get along pretty well," Buffy watched as her mother walked into the house, her mouth open agape..

"Spike's?" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I had the hubby by the throat, didn't I? Promised her he'd live if she gave me the invite" Spike spoke softly, sitting crossed legged on the coffin with Dawn.

Dawn stared at Spike, entranced, "And did you…Let him live?"

Spike gave her a look, "What do you think?". Dawn frowned and shifted nervously, contemplating that piece of information, "Huh…" she finally stated.

"Too much for you?" Spike said knowingly, Dawn shook her head forcefully, "No! keep going"

Spike leant forward dramatically, "And I kill 'em. Right quick, the whole lot" Dawn leans forward with him, fascinated, "But…There's someone missing. Supposed to be…this little girl. So I get real quiet, and I hear this tiny noise coming from the coal bin. This little…sigh. So I listened harder, it's very, very quiet…"

"Spike!" Buffy screeched, banging open the door and startling the duo. She frowned and glared at the image.

"What in the hell!" Buffy spoke coldly, "You know what never mind. Whatever's going on can't be good" Buffy grabbed Dawns wrist and yanked her off the coffin, paying no attention to the indignant hey it brought.

Spike sighed, lit a cigarette and met Buffys glare head on, "Was gonna send her home soon, 'knew Joyce would be worried,"

Buffy shook her head, "So what you think that if you look after her and bring her home that, what?, that suddenly makes you the good guy?" She laughed humourlessly, "God you're an idiot" She dragged a protesting Dawn to the door.

Dawn yanked her hand away, "Jeese Buff don't you think your going a little overboard? We were just hanging out" she yelled.

Buffy looked Dawn in the eye, "Crypt plus vampire equals bad" Buffy said slowly, sounding out every word carefully, "and its icky".

"Don't you dare speak to me like I'm five! God what's the big deal!" Dawn shouted, "And besides I don't think he's icky" she added.

Buffy sighed, "You cannot hang out with a killer, or somethings that's dead, evil and… a vampire!" Buffy replied, glaring at Spike who was leaning against the wall, watching the conversation with interest.

"Guess that's why Angel doesn't exist anymore" Dawn inwardly brightened with happiness as she saw her sister hesitate.

"Angel's different. He has a soul-"

"Spikes got a chip same diff" Dawn said cheerily, grabbing her school bags.

"We are not having this conversation" Buffy grumbled, leading Dawn to the door.

Spike gave her a two-finger salute when Buffy looked over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anya, could you please put up the closed sign. I'm going to be in the back room if anyone needs me" Giles said, carrying a large sword with him into said room.

Anya sighed and did as she was asked, "Well another ending to another day. No more money until tomorrow" Willow rolled her eyes as Anya, yet again, gave her 'Woe is me' speech.

Tara squeezed Willows leg under the table and smiled softly at her. They'd been going steady for almost a year now. Willow snapped her teeth at her playfully then kissed her passionately, they broke apart when a sharp noise interrupted them.

"Hey!" Anya yelled, glaring at the two and picking up the book she threw at them, "This is a place for business, keep your sex life where it belongs, although I may let you continue if you let me join in" Anya said seriously, going back behind the counter to count her money. Tara and Willow shuddered simultaneously.

"For I am Xander! Bearer of pizzery goodness" Xander yelled dramatically, kicking the door closed behind him. Willow shook her head at his antics but dug in when he placed it down.

"Tara you want?" Xander spoke between mouthfuls of pizza. She shook her head and smiled, stating that she wasn't very hungry.

Anya frowned as she watched Tara survey the shelves, touching her profittable items, "Hey you!" she shouted out, making Tara jump and knock the item nearest to her hand off the shelf. Anya gasped and ran forward quickly, "Look what you did! That skull was worth money!"

Tara bent down and picked up a black object off the floor that came from the skull, ignoring Anya's ramblings. She frowned and peered into the lens of the object with confusion.

"Erm…Guys. I think I may have found something"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan snored loudly as he sat at his computer, jolting when his head sank to his chest. Andrew walked in and clapped his hands infront of his face, laughing as Jonathan woke up with a jump, spilling the drink resting in his lap all over himself. Jonathan slapped Andrew angrily.

"What did you do that for?" He cried out indignantly, wiping at the mess. Andrew shrugged and switched on the television.

"Your meant to be monitoring the scooby gang, Warren'll throw a fit if you don't" Andrew made himself comfortable.

Jonathan glared at him, "You could have done that! Besides nothings happening anyway"

"That's because its on screensaver genius" he replied, Jonathan frowned and moved the mouse, checked the screen with disinterest, then went back to sorting out his wet clothes. He froze as he reached for his T-shirt, and looked back at the monitor.

"Oh god…oh no…oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" He said panicked, as five faces peered into the camera lens. Andrew hurried over at Jonathans words.

"What do we do?" Andrew whispered desperately, looking up at the ceiling.

"We are in so much shit" they said together as they heard footsteps above.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Word," Giles spoke, peering into the camera.

"So that's how they spied on us. Those sneaky little…GRR!" Xander breathed out, grabbing another slice of pizza without even realising.

"I'm gonna call Buffy" Willow said, tearing her eyes from the lens and shuddering as she felt overly paranoid as she concentrated on the objects around her for anything out of place.

"That's so perverted. They could see anything, everything, we could have done in here" Anya stated, straightening her hair and smiling into the lens.

Xander paled, "Everything?" he choked out, Anya smiled innocently, "Yep. Including that little romp session me and you had in here the other day", Xander flushed as Giles turned to him with disapproval in his eyes.

"Joyce said that Buffy's not home but she'll send her straight over when she gets back" Willow joined Tara when she sat down at the table, enclosing her hand within hers. They paid no notice to the arguments around them.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Tara muttered, staring at the camera the others were holding nervously.

"Me too" her girl-friend replied, smiling ruefully. Willow leant over to Tara's ear.

"If anyone hurts you, I'll beat them to death with a shovel and…well…A vague disclaimer is nobodies friend" Willow said truthfully, smiling in adoration when Tara blushed prettily at her words.

"So does this mean Tara doesn't have to pay for breaking the skull?" Anya asked petulantly, the others groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren watched the monitor as the gang argued, studying them carefully.

"I don't think that they know why the camera's are there so consider yourselves lucky. But whether or not she thinks along the same lines is another question all together"

Andrew paled as Jonathan started hyperventilating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This fic will get very more dramatic in the near, VERY near future :)**

**I hope you'll take pity and Review for your Author! :)**

**Taster 1:**  
"…**I was so close! So close to finding out what she wanted...But no! You just had to intervene! and now she'll kill us! i'll die! And you think that you can just do that to me? Think again…"**

**Taster 2:**  
"**It's about Power" ------ Both teasers in the future.**

**With Love,  
AmethystxX **


	10. Last Train Home

Disclaimer: mutters indignantly: Darn back of mine…I don't own the characters (Apart from Riana whom is my creation) so please don't sue! I don't gain money (although I wish I did) from this fic. But the idea of the fic came from me:)

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order, or stay within the lie... AngelSpike SLASH!

**Warning: This is not a fun-loving-Buffy fic. So if you came here looking for some good ole Buffy love, turn right around. This fic will not be in Buffy's timezone and season 6 may be in season 5 etc.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Huge thanks to all my reviewers and readers, who make my day a happy one. Especially since I slept in an awkward position and pulled something in my back…**

**Thanks to:**

**The Lady Morgaine, Angeloholic, Melanthe Vida, SpikedAngel (Jessy!), SpikedAngel22, Back to Front, Mana0819, Spike's Girl Luna Ash, Higgy, Jenn, Karmawiccan.**

**Peace,**

**AmethystxX :)**

**Strictly a Angel/Spike story, but there are underlying relationships between others aka Willow/Tara.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Train Home:

"Hey Guys, what's going on?" Buffy spoke.

Giles looked towards the magic box door as Buffy walked over quickly towards them, Dawn in tow, whom was looking slightly upset. Giles cleaned his glasses, peered into them, then once he was satisfied he placed them back onto his nose. Dawn decided to make herself useful and joined Willow and Tara at the table, eating the leftover pizza.

"Hello? Giles?" Buffy asked, waving a hand in front of his face, and smiling when Giles looked back at her, looking slightly miffed.

"Hm? Oh yes. Well it appears that Tara has discovered how Glory and those boys have been gathering information about us" He picked up the camera and showed it to Buffy, who looked at it frowning.

"It is likely that they got it in here magically so they can probably hear what we've been talking about and its also been here at least a month judging by the dust left on the shelf," Dawn paused and turned to Giles as he spoke, "So lets just hope that they haven't been monitoring what we've been talking about" Giles looked pointedly at Dawn.

"But hey don't worry, we can track the device and see where it'll take us, right Wills?" Buffy cut in quickly, scowling at Giles as Dawn gained a slightly panicked look. Willow nodded reassuringly, patting Dawns knee and smiling.

"Well there we go then, no need for anyone to worry. We track them and…find out if the know anything about us" Buffy said, smiling at Dawn.

Dawn gulped and put the pizza down, "No there is a reason to worry-"

"Good Lord!" Giles shouted as the camera disappeared from his hands. Xander and Anya ran in at the noise, their clothes slightly ruffled.

"What?" Xander asked, breathing heavily, Giles turned to Xander then quickly looked away again, "Xander please, if you are to be wearing clothes, at least pull the zipper up for heavens sake!"

Xander flushed, turned around as the others giggled, and done what he was asked of.

"The camera just disappeared in my hands, My guess is that they installed a self destruct button on it somewhere" Giles replied.

"Guys I really have something important to tell-"

"You interupted my orgasms for this?" Anya yelled, cutting off Dawn, stomping out of the magic box doors angrily, Xander calling after her.

"GUYS!" Dawn shrieked, silencing all conversations in the room. She took a deep breath, "Right you know how I discovered that…what I was?" The room nodded, "Well I found out from Giles notebook. I know I said I was alone when I read it but…I wasn't. I asked Spike to come" She put up her hand as mouths flew open, "For my protection. Then we came here because people were keeping things from me. I needed to find out what it was. So me and Spike came here and read Gile's notebook" She finished, putting down her hand.

"Dawnie, You should have asked us sweetie, we would have told you" Buffy said, sitting down next to Dawn and hugging her, "You didn't have to sneak around, with a vampire…Spike" Buffy said, stroking Dawns hair.

Dawn brought tear-filled eyes to Buffys, "I know but you see that was a week ago and Giles said the camera has been here a month and can probably hear what we've been saying" Buffy looked confused, "I don't see the problem Dawnie" She confessed, letting go off Dawn as she got up angrily.

"Don't you see! We read it outloud, a week ago in the shop!"

Buffy paled, "Oh God" she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren took his finger off the self-destruct button and turned to face the occupants in the room.

"You boys really disappoint me" Glory said tutting, walking around the small room in disgust, "I give you a simple job to do and you go and screw it up. I asked if you were willing to do as I said for the reward of world domination and you said yes! So that makes you dirty liars and I don't like dirty liars" Glory walked up to Jonathan and dug her nails in the skin on his jaw.

"Now this makes me angry. And im not nice when im angry am I?" Glory asked sweetly, smiling as Jonathan whimpered.

"There's no need for you to be angry Glorificus. All I have to do is go through what the camera has recorded then I can add sound to the images" Glory dropped Jonathan and stalked threateningly to Warren, "And why couldn't we hear them talking before?"

Warren gulped, "Well to get the camera to the shop, we had to have the camera on 'mute' because of the interference with the magical waves and sound waves, it would record the sounds but we could not hear it in situation. They were bound to have said something in the shop weren't they? All we have to do is find the information"

Glory smiled, "Your world is very weak and fragile, your science is also very confusing to me. Now I want to know everything that they have been saying in an hour. Tops" She left the room and the house, going back to her mansion.

Andrew stepped forward out of the shadows, "What are we going to do Warren?" he asked timidly.

Warren sneered at him, "Well we check the other camera of course!" Andrew looked confused, "The one at Summer's Home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God" She whispered. Dawn nodded silently as Buffy got up and paced the room.

"Maybe they don't know yet" Xander supplied, breaking the tense silence. Tara gripped Willow's hand.

"Even if they don't they will. Somehow. We have to leave" Dawn looked up at Buffy's words, "Leave?" she asked.

"We can't stay, she's too strong, we have to leave. We have to go home now, get mom and just leave, skip town. We pack whatever we can then we go. Simple" Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand and lead her to the door.

"Buffy don't you think-"

"Giles!" Buffy cut off Giles, "I can't fight her…we can't fight her. We need to leave" Giles stared at Buffy, then after a painful minute he nodded.

"What about Spike?" Dawn asked removing her hand from Buffys, staring at her sister in the eye.

Buffy sighed, "Dawn, Spike is a vampire we can't trust him-"

"Bullshit!" Dawn screamed making Buffy jump, "He helped protect me from Glory and has taken care of me when you guys were too busy keeping secrets from me! If he doesn't come then I don't either!" she stated, crossing her arms across her chest. Buffy looked unsure, "Dawn-"

"No Spike" she said slowly, crossing her arms, "No Dawn", she drew out each word slowly, as her sister had done earlier that night. Buffy stared at her incredulously, then turned to the gang for help.

"You should take Spike. Afterall he is powerful and is the next best person who could

protect Dawn" Tara said, smiling at Dawn. Buffy sighed in frustration.

"Alright. Xander go and get Spike, no excuses and meet at mine. We need to leave as quickly as we can. Willow can you do any spells that will keep Glory off us, any spell at all?" Buffy asked, Willow nodded.

"Giles I need the 'Sacred Sorceress' and 'Protection unto thee' books" Willow said, moving away with Tara to collect the ingredients needed. Giles frowned, "I'm sorry Willow but those books were taken by the Council when they visited, saying that they were an hazard to the customers"

Willow turned to him incredulously, "Sorry! Giles we…"

"…_need those books!" Liam said frantically._

"Believe me I tried to tell that to the nice man with the big gun" Giles mumbled under his breath. Giles turned confused eyes to Willows and she gave him a worried look.

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, "Sorry could you repeat that, I was miles away" he mumbled, Willow frowned, "I said that we need those books Giles" she repeated.

Giles replaced the glasses, "Yes well I have a few other books that will be of some help. Buffy why don't you go with Xander and Dawn, you can pick up Anya on the way. We'll meet you there" Buffy nodded at Giles and the trio left.

Giles shook his head, "Something very peculiar is going on" he mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren leaned forward in his seat as he watched Xander, Spike, Dawn, Buffy and Anya enter the home. The sisters both ran upstairs quickly carrying duffel bags. He frowned and turned up the volume.

"I thought you said we couldn't hear what they were saying in situation?" Andrew asked, Warren frowned at him and turned back to the camera.

"Yes well contrary to what I said, Glory isn't telling us everything so I think that we have the right to find out some things for ourselfs first don't you?" he stated, listening as doors banged upstairs. Andrew leant over his shoulder, "Where did you set the camera?"

"In the door knob" he replied, moving the joy stick to move the camera. They watched as Buffy and Dawn ran back downstairs, their duffels bags full.

Suddenly the camera was thrown to the side, indecating that the door was being opened. When the door was shut, it revealed that Giles, Tara and Willow had joined them.

"We're ready then?" Giles muffled voice asked, Buffy nodded.

"Good. Then I suggest we get moving as soon as possible" Buffy nodded again and Dawn turned to the gang, "Listen guys im sorry about this" she said sadly.

"Theres nothing to be sorry about 'Bit. Mistakes happen, and they can be corrected. So we know where we're going then?" Spike asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Yes but I'd rather not say it in here, there could very well be more cameras set up" Giles replied, fanning the smoke away from his face.

"So you two ready to leave?" Buffy asked the wiccans. They hesitated.

"We need a secure environment to do this spell. It'll be best if we stay here and get the spell done as soon as possible" Willow said, Buffy nodded in understanding, hugging her friend.

"I need you Will. You're my big Gun. You're the only one who can hurt Glory. We need you" Buffy said, "You know where we'll be"

Warren paled, "Shit!" he reached into his draw, pulled out a large, black object and grabbed his coat.

"What!" Andrew and Jonathan cried out, "They're leaving town!" Warren replied frantically, tugging at his boots.

"Glory'll kill me" Warren muttered, running out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow shut the door with a sigh, listening to the click that sounded when it shut. She turned to Tara and found her already making her way upstairs with the spell books. She took a deep breath, sent a slight prayer to the Goddesses to keep their friends safe, grabbed the ingredients and followed her lover upstairs to help their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know I know! I'm not updating quick enough! I'm trying! Really I am!  
In fact I already have most of the next chapter written up :)  
Not too long now!**

**To avoid confusion, when I wrote:  
**Willow turned to him incredulously, "Sorry! Giles we…"

"…_need those books!" Liam said frantically._

"Believe me I tried to tell that to the nice man with the big gun" Giles mumbled under his breath. Giles turned confused eyes to Willows and she gave him a worried look.

**It was relating to what happened in chapter 5, the confiscating of the books. **

**I hope you'll review:)**

**Love,  
AmethystxX**


	11. The Handsome Life of Swing

Disclaimer: mutters indignantly: I don't own the characters (Apart from Riana whom is my creation) so please don't sue! I don't gain money (although I wish I did) from this fic. But the idea of the fic came from me:)

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order, or stay within the lie... AngelSpike SLASH!

**Warning: This is not a fun-loving-Buffy fic. So if you came here looking for some good ole Buffy love, turn right around. This fic will not be in Buffy's timezone and season 6 may be in season 5 etc.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know its utterly dreadful of me to keep stopping for such long periods of time but I am TRYING:(**

**Thanks to:  
SpikedAngel, mana0819, Back to Front, Melanthe Vida, Angeloholic, The Lady Morgaine, redrose2310, bloodNdarkness, Spike's Girl Luna Ash. **

**Love you! Mwah xx  
AmethystxX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Handsome Life of Swing

"Hey, evil dead, you're in my seat" Spike turned to Xanders' voice, as he sat in the drivers seat of his Desoto, and raised his eyebrow.

"Whats that?"

"If you think I'm letting you drive me anywhere you've got another thing coming Buddy" Xander replied, crossing his arms petulantly across his chest. Spike stared at Xander, then at his car, then back to Xander, his face remaining unemotional.

"Xander, I think you may have hurt his feelings" Anya cut in, jabbing Xander in his arm and giving him a look a mother would give a child.

Xander snorted, rubbed his arm casually, and turned his eyes back to Spike's. The look he received was far from comforting. Firstly, Spike seemed quite comfortable in the drivers seat of his Desoto, and secondly, he was smirking as if to say 'If we crash I won't be the one dying'.

Xander gulped nervously, "You should never hurt the feelings of a brutal killer. You know, that's actually some pretty good advice" he then proceeded to follow Anya and Dawn into the back seats, Spike grinning all the while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tara?" Willow asked quietly, setting her items onto the desk of drawers. Tara turned to her enquiringly.

"Yeah sweetie," she asked, giving Willow a smile that made her heart melt.

Willow took a deep breath, and hugged herself nervously, "I just wanted to say t-that im sorry. For everything I've done. For trying to wipe your memories, f-for lying to you, and for hanging out with a magic-junky and turning into a magic-junky. I've done some bad things to you and I just wanted you to know that I do really love you", she gave Tara a sad smile, "Even if it does seem that I don't appreciate you sometimes, 'cause I do! I really do"

Tara nodded slowly, her figure tense as she processed Willows words. The smile never dropped from her face, "It's natural for relationships to suffer 'bumps' and arguments were bound to happen. I can't say that I agree with you going off with Amy and seeing R-Rack but I guess we all have our ways of dealing with things and I guess you chose magic" Tara stated, placing her hand on Willows cheek.

"There was a lot of tension between us and we both needed space to breath. You've changed honey, your trying, and that's made both of us stronger. I'm more confident and your more stable" she finished, pecking Willow on the cheek.

Tara winked, "Lets show them what we're made of"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile down in LA…_

Cordelia lifted her head from her magasine as Angel, Gunn and Wesley came in covered in stuff she didn't even want to know the name of. She grimaced at the smell reeking off them, her eyes watering.

"Cordy, you could have at least told us that the demon we were going after had 5 arms AND released-"

"I neither know nor care, now either have a shower or get out, I'm reading here" Cordy said, cutting Wesley off rudely and returning to her magasine.

"Any messages?" Angel asked, grabbing the end of his shirt and wiping at his dirtied axe.

"Nope, Zero, Nada" she muttered, becoming engrossed in an article about the latest set of Gucci sunglasses.

The guys voices faded into the background, as she idly flipped through her magasine. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck raised, goosebumps pebbled along her arms and legs and she shivered involuntarily.

"Something bads going to happen"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn stared at the back of Spike's head in the silence, her breath seeming overly loud to her ears within the Desoto. To put it simply, she was bored. So bored in fact that she had started thinking about school and all the lessons she would be missing. Anything scientific she'd have to catch up on, English was pointless and it seemed as though you were meant to flunk math since no one can actually do or understand the work. She scowled, stupid school. You spend the first lot of your years learning pointless stuff in Highschool and then get stressed over the stuff you've never heard of in later years.

She contemplated kicking the back of Spike's chair in spite but barely withheld the urge and settled for shifting uncomfortably. She looked at Anya, who was sitting on the left side of her, then at Xander, who was at her other side. She sighed over exaggerately looked into Spikes rear view mirror through the gap of the black paint.

As she had gathered, no one was driving the car and the cigarette in Spike's non-existant hand hovered spookily. Her lips quirked into a smile, she didn't care what Buffy or the others said, to her Spike was cool. Even if he is 'The Big Bad', Dawn felt a strange connection to him that made her want to look after Spike.

"So…" She said loudly, making the two occupants beside her jump, and gathering the people in the cars' attention, "I'd say its tradition to sing songs or something when going on a road trip, so I'll start by telling a story. Ok?" Dawn asked, the other three nodded disinterestedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren circled the house and found in one of the bedrooms the light was on. He brought out the black object from his back, jean pocket and growled under his breath.

"She'll kill me" he muttered, "She'll kill me!" he screeched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Boys its been an hour" Glory shouted, kicking open the door and facing Andrew and Jonathan who instantly cowered.

"Well?" she asked, smiling impatiently. Andrew pushed Jonathan forward and Glory turned her attention to him.

"Erm…about that. Well they may have known more than we thought and they've…lets just say that there's been a change in plan" Jonathan replied ruefully.

Glory's smile fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right. Well when I was younger, I used to put chopsticks in my mouth and then Buffy would chase me around the house yelling, 'I am the Slayer! I'm going to get you!" Spike snorted at Dawns words, while Xander snickered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow frowned at the ingredients, "Damn, I left some downstairs. Why don't you set up what you can sweetie and I'll be up in a bit" Tara smiled and shooed Willow away.

Tara turned sharply towards the window as she heard a shriek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya frowned at Dawn, "That's disturbing. You're emotionally scarred and will end up badly" Dawn's face fell at Anya's words.

"Cor you're a right B-I-T-C-H aren't you bint?" Spike retorted angrily at Anya, Xander looked confused.

"A Bitca?" he asked frowning, Spike turned to him, raising his eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh!" Xander flushed with embarrassment, Dawn giggled.

"Xander always told me that honesty is the best policy. Besides I don't think that something that isn't even remotely humourous should be laughed at" Anya replied, pouting when Xander gave her 'the look'.

"Now Anya honey, remember that conversation we had about you being too open" Xander whispered, and his girlfriend sighed in exasperation.

"Well I suppose, that for a nine year old," Dawn frowned, inwardly fuming at the age Anya had stated,"it was a fair attempt to lighten the mood and I supposed it was humourous" Anya added. She smiled brightly at Dawn and laughed, Dawn rolled her eyes at the obvious forced tones.

"'e who laughs last thinks slowest" Spike muttered, taking a drag of his cigarette while speeding after the car in front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We could have had it all. The whole world! Ours…mine. Complete power! And I was so close! So close to finding out what she wanted!" the voice screamed from the yard.

Tara frowned, "Willow. I think you should get up here" she yelled, moving catiously over to the window.

"But no! You just had to intervene! And now she'll kill us! I'll die!…"

Tara pulled the curtain slowly across the rail, peering out of the window she saw a dark-haired man, waving around an object in his hand, she took a closer look and gasped as she realised what he was holding.

Tara turned around quickly as the door was opened. She smiled as it revealed Willows concerned face.

"…And you think that you can just do that to me? Think again…"

Her breath hitched, her ears started to ring as Willows face suddenly became out of focus. Willow dropped the ingredients she was holding, her eyes widening with disbelief, as she looked from the redness on her white blouse to Tara's chest.

"Tara?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Well I'll try to get writing quickly, I'll have Jess alongside of me bullying me into writing by poking me with her stick.**

**Read and Review please,  
I have much plans for this story so don't go away!**

**Teaser:  
_"Anything I will tell you, you will ignore. Your sense are already overloaded with weakness.Love. So I won't bother with the whole 'End of the world' speech. I shall however, leave you with these parting words…_** **_Look past what you see and find the being who can stretch their senses beyond any another mortal beings…"_**

**_"Reality bends to desire"_**

**AmethystxX  
**

**  
**


	12. Shinobi Vs Dragon Ninja

Disclaimer: mutters indignantly: I don't own the characters (Apart from Riana whom is my creation) so please don't sue! I don't gain money (although I wish I did) from this fic. But the idea of the fic came from me:)

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order, or stay within the lie... AngelSpike SLASH!

**Warning: This is not a fun-loving-Buffy fic. So if you came here looking for some good ole Buffy love, turn right around. This fic will not be in Buffy's timezone and season 6 may be in season 5 etc.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This took me from 9pm to 1am and a further few days to proof read, since i had to include confusing details. I hope you appreciate my effort on this.**

**I'm also very sorry for not updating quick in the past, and i hope you can forgive me, i AM trying.  
Thanks To:  
SpikedAngel, The Lady Morgaine, bloodNdarkness who actually reviewed :(  
**

**Ok i get it, your punishing me for not updating, i've learnt my lesson :(  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****A/N: LOOOOONG CHAPTER**  
**This is mainly Willow Centeric Chapter, it has a lot to do with the plot.**

Shinobi Vs. Dragon Ninja:

Willow rushed forward as Tara laid still on the floor. She knelt down beside her, pulled Tara's head into her lap and rocked them both frantically.

"Tara! Baby!" her voice caught as she shook Taras shoulders desperately, willing some movement back into her limbs.

"Baby! Come on! Get up!" Willow sobbed, stroking Tara's hair out of her face.

"No, no, no! Baby come back! I need you! Baby!" she wiped the tears out of her eyes furiously, "You can't go!…Baby please…Baby?"

Willow choked back another sob, "No…no!" she screeched, tilting her head upwards and baring her teeth. Her eyes went a deep midnight black before flickering to a deep crimson red.

She took a deep panicked breath and carefully arranged Tara so that she was fully on her lap, "Oh God, oh no, Please, please come on!" Willow bit her lip and cried louder when Tara remained unresponsive, "Come on Tara! Please, come on, Baby!"

Shadows travelled along the walls surrounding the two, the room goes a deep blue and dark clouds begin to form and circle around eachother, forming lightening within the enclosed space.

"By Osiris, I command you!" Willow's eyes swirl until reaching a onix black state.

"BRING HER BACK!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike pulled his car to a stop behind Giles', outside a tall hotel building, and got out the car.

"Well kiddies here we are, the city of Angels…home of one poncey tosser I'd rather see the back of" Dawn giggled at Spike's obvious contempt towards Angel and shifted out of the car after Xander.

"Cut it out Spike" Buffy warned, pulling Dawn to her side protectively when she got out of the other car, "We don't need to deal with anything else especially petty arguments"

Spike snorted dismissively, "'s'not me with the problem Slayer, its your Ex, if 'e wasn't such an uptight wanker with poncey hair, there would be no problem" Buffys eyes gleamed angrily at Spike's words.

"Watch your mouth-"

"Children!" Giles yelled, cutting off Buffy and stopping her from pummeling Spike, "We don't have time for this, now behave! We need to find a way to protect Dawn and get rid of Glory"

Dawn sighed ruefully, she didn't like it when Buffy and Spike fought. What's worse is that she felt guilty because she sided with Spike more rather than her sister, her family. Blood is thicker than water as they say, so why is it that she didn't feel as close to Buffy as she did with Spike.

Probably just another drawback of being 'The Key' Dawn mused angrily. Its not like she existed anyway, so why should she feel anything a normal person would. Spike came up beside Dawn and casually patted her on her shoulder.

"You alright Bit?" he asked quietly, Dawn smiled and nodded reassuringly. Spike frowned but didn't press the matter.

Xander coughed to get their attention, "So where does the mighty Deadboy live anyway?" he said, watching as Buffy smoothed the wrinkles from her purple sweater nervously.

"The building in front of us" Buffy replied, shifting from foot to foot. Dawn whistled as she took in the hotel, "Damn he must be rich, bet you regret leaving him now" Buffy scowled at Dawns words then turned to glare at Spike, whom was snickering loudly.

"How do I look?" Buffy asked Dawn, the teen rolled her eyes tiresomly, "Does this sweater make me look fat?" Spike and Anya snorted at Buffy's words, Anya having the decencey to try to cover hers with a cough.

"No. The fact that you're fat makes you look fat. That sweater just makes you look purple" Dawn replied perkily, a bright smile on her face. Spike openly chuckled in amusement while Buffy went to hit at Dawn.

"ENOUGH!" Giles bellowed, making everyone jump and look sheepish, excluding Spike and Dawn, "We don't have time for this! We need to get moving!" he continued, glaring at Xander who started giggling.

"Oh common G-man! You gotta admit, that was funny" Xander said, ruffling Dawn's hair, "Besides we all need to lighten up and calm down the Dawnster!" Anya nodded at Xander's words, "Yes! It was very amusing," Anya added, grinning.

"You've all gone mad" Giles stated, cleaning his glasses frantically, "Need I remind you that if Glory gets a hold of Dawn she will bring about the next apocalypse! We need to find Angel and now!" Giles yelled, glaring at Xander who pouted at being shouted at.

"All I was trying to do was cheer up Dawn," Xander muttered, "Its not my fault Glory is going to attack Dawn is it?"

"Well I guess I could always jump in my time machine, go back to when all this began and ask the nice Hell God to postpone kidnapping Dawn and ending the world so that you can joke about and have a good time!" Giles spat sarcastically, placing his glasses back on their perch, then turning to Dawn and smiling sadly.

Xander frowned, grimacing, "Okay, at this point your abusing sarcasm"

Buffy sighed in frustration, "Listen! We're all tired and stressed, frankly I've had it up to here with all these arguments! If the apocalyse comes, beep me!" Buffy said, walking towards the Hyperion.

Giles eyes widened, and he shook his head with disbelieve. Giles sighed and headed followed Buffy, the others following suit.

"The Earth is doomed," he muttered.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hear me! Keeper of darkness!" Willow screamed at the swirling clouds. She then watched as the clouds formed a huge face, which frowned down upon her.

"Witch! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task!" the face boomed, growling down at Willow as she held Tara and cried.

"Please. Please, bring her back!" she sobbed out desperately, paying no attention to the anger being directed at her. The clouds face grew darker, lightening flickered dangerously around it.

"You may not violate the laws of natural passing!" Willow turned glazed eyes up to the cloud, "How? How is this natural?" she asked incredulously, gripping Tara's hand.

"It is a human death, by human means, not by mystical forces. Although under the circumstances I guess there could be a way to bring your witch back" the voice answered.

Willow wiped at her eyes, "C-circumstances?" she whispered, hope shining in her eyes.

The cloud chuckled, "I really shouldn't have gotten your hopes up there young witch, and for that I apologise. You see this "world" is not as it seems" the voice replied cryptically.

Willows eyes flashed black dangerously, "What circumstances and why is the world not as it seems!" she snarled out.

"This world, as you call it, has been toyed with," the voice began, "The fact that so much magic has changed this world I guess you could rightly say that her death was brought upon by mystical circumstances"

Willow frowned in confusion, "How has magic changed this world? Why has it changed the world?" the cloud frowned.

"That I cannot tell you. Find the seer and you will find justice" the cloud replied, Willow bared her teeth to the dark image, "That is not an answer!" she screamed.

"A seer is capable of seeing that of which cannot be seen by others. They are able to stretch their minds beyond the present to see the future and prevent things from happening. What if I were to tell you that this world is merely an illusion?" the voice interrogated.

Willow frowned, her tears drying and leaving tracks on her cheeks, "I wouldn't believe you" she responded honestly.

"Why?" the voice enquired.

"Because its impossible, you cant hide reality" she argued, wondering where Osiris was going with this.

"You can if you create an illusion of the real world, if you "freeze" the other world and have them continue their life in the illusion world" Willow frowned at the answer, why would anyone want to do that?

"Why would someone want to hide reality?" she repeated the question in her mind outloud, still clutching Tara's body to her…if she concentrated hard enough, she could almost believe Tara was breathing.

"To escape something, to cause destruction. That I do not know" Osiris retorted, studying the young witch with intrigue.

"Why should I believe what your telling me?" Willow demanded, eyeing the God suspiciously.

"I can show you proof, from your past memories" the face stated.

"My past? But I already know my past" she responded, looking down at Tara's innocent face.

"In your other world" Willow lifted her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cordelia?"

Cordy looked up at the voice calling from the doorway, she instantly recognised Buffy and smiled, running up to her and hugging her excitedly.

"Buffy? What are you doing here…with Spike" she walked backwards slowly, keeping her eyes on Spike while watching as the rest of the gang filed through the door, with a young girl.

"I'll explain later, but…we need help" Buffy replied softly, looking around casually for Angel, Cordelia frowned.

"Sure I'll just get Angel" she walked towards the stairs only to be greeted by a clean Angel, his eyes already glued to Buffy.

"Buffy…" he greeted softly, smiling sadly. She looked wonderful, slim hips, long blonder hair and a great figure. She hadn't changed. Angel growled at the figure behind her.

"Spike" he went towards the figure only to be stopped by Buffy.

"Now is neither the time nor the place, we are in serious trouble" Buffy smiled sadly and Angel melted.

Spike snorted, "Oh Bloody kiss already" Anya smacked him over the head, "Oi!" he cried out indignantly. Anya shrugged, "It seemed like a smacking moment"

Angel ignored the two, "What's the problem?" he asked soothingly, training his eyes on Buffy's, who blushed.

"My sister…someones after her, a God is after her" Angel frowned at Buffys words.

"Sister?" Cordelia asked in confusion, staring at the brown haired girl who smiled at her happily.

"You remember my sister don't you Cordy? When you started hanging with us you used to do her hair to make it "Better than mine"' Buffy said, frowning at Cordelia and sighed as Angel removed his hand from hers.

"Buffy…you don't have a sister. Joyce only had one child" Cordelia replied, watching the girls face fall.

"What do you mean? You don't remember me" Dawn asked sadly.

Cordelia shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't know who you are or your name" she replied.

The gang looked at each other nervously.

"I'll just go and get Wesley" Angel said, rushing upstairs where Wesley was showering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Is that even possible?" Willow asked with wide eyes. She didn't know why she believed the God, but she knew in her heart…in her mind that he was answering and telling everything truthfully.

"Its you and your past that has came from another place" Willow made a face at what was said, she didn't understand and wasn't sure if she was meant to. Afterall he did say to her that she would find justice if she found the seer…the seer…

"Where is the seer?" Willow asked quickly.

The face grinned, "Where are your friends?"

"Visiting a friend…is that where I can find the seer…" realisation dawned on Willow as she answered Osiris' question.

"You know who the seer is" Osiris declared.

"Cordelia…Angel told us…" Willow mumbled vaguely.

"She can bring forth the person which can right the world again" Osiris uttered, watching as Willows eyes filled with tears as she gazed down at the woman in her arms."So are you saying that there is a way for me to bring Tara back?" she choked out, tears overspilling and trailing down her cheeks.

"You can't lose something you never had" Willow sobbed openly as she considered those words. Tara wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead if this world is an illusion and the reality world is frozen in time. Tara would be alive, she could have Tara back. She will have Tara back.

"Is this world a projection of the reality worlds' future?" she demanded tearfully.

"Except for the demons…I'd say yes" Willow sighed with relief and clutched Tara's hand tighter.

"So I'd be with Tara? In the other world…in the real world?" Willow asked with distress, taking deep calming breaths.

"Technically you havent even met Tara. I can't predict the future, only you can decide your future" Willow clenched her eyes shut, and tried to control her emotions. When she had them under control, she decided to get as much information as possible from Osiris.

"You said there'd be no demons, Why?" Willow quizzed Osiris.

"Because demons never belonged on this plane. When the person who caused this called upon a demon from another world she disrupted the balance" he replied honestly, Willow nodded her head at his words.

"What happens when I fix the balance? Will everything right itself" she demanded.

"You'd go back to the correct plane and live out your life. The demon never would have been called forth" Willow smiled, feeling happier in the knowledge that she would get Tara back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Wesley joined the group, they all walked into Angels office where Buffy and Giles began filling them in on everything that was happening, Dawn, The Key, Spike, The initiative, and Glory. The LA gang was left in silent shock after hearing everything they had been missing.

"So why don't I know Dawn?" Cordelia asked Wesley, who was reading from a book.

Wesley looked up, "Seers are able to see that of what mortals can't. They have 'Psychic' qualities to be able to see what might happen, in the form of visions. I guess that means that when the monks created Dawn and gave us her memories they were unable to penetrate your mind since its so elaborate. Its amazing" he said excitedly, Cordelia sighed in frustration.

"So what do you want us to do?" Cordelia asked Buffy, who frowned.

"We have Willow working on a spell back at home to hopefully keep Glory off our backs for a while. All we need to do is hide Dawn for two days, then afterwards Glory won't be able to get back home, which she needs to kill Dawn to do so. She has to spill Dawn's blood on a specific date" Cordelia nodded at Buffy's words, and turned to Angel who was glaring heatedly at Spike who was smoking casually.

"Cut it out Brood-Boy" Cordelia yelled, Angel turned to her and quirked his lips up at her, which she called the 'Angel grin', she shook her head and walked out of Angels office, into the foyeur.

"Erm Guys…whos that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who called forth the demon? Do I know them" Willow demanded, desperately wanting to know that it wasn't anyone she knew who done this to them…who killed her Tara.

"You already know who they are" Osiris answered honestly. Willow sighed.

"Its in my past memories?" she stated, Osiris nodded.

"Yes"

"Show me"

_**T...B...C...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So do you lot feel like Reviewing? Was i a "good" girl?**

Please Clicky the Review button below if so  


**...PLEASE REVIEW! Just so we're clear...i am SO not begging :twitches:  
**

**With Love,  
AmethystxX **


	13. The fake sound of progress

Disclaimer: mutters indignantly: I don't own the characters (Apart from Riana whom is my creation) so please don't sue! I don't gain money (although I wish I did) from this fic. But the idea of the fic came from me:)

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order, or stay within the lie... AngelSpike SLASH!

**Warning: This is not a fun-loving-Buffy fic. So if you came here looking for some good ole Buffy love, turn right around. This fic will not be in Buffy's timezone and season 6 may be in season 5 etc.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow, looks like I've been forgiven huh hehehe:  
Thanks to:  
Lilithangel, SpikingJennsAngel, Spike's Girl Luna Ash, Mana0819, The Lady Morgaine, Angeloholic, Melanthe Vida, SpikedAngel, BloodNdarkness, Back to Front.**

**The Lady Morgaine: Pairing? But Sure, I'd love to read it, Just send us the link :)  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fake sound of progress:

"Erm Guys…whos that?" Cordelia asked in alarm, keeping her eyes on the person in the doorway. At Cordelia's words the gang quickly came out of Angels office, Buffy's eyes widened as she recognised the figure and she hurriedly pushed Dawn behind her for protection.

Jinx smiled, his eyes already fixed to the young girl behind the Slayer.

"Get out now and you'll get a headstart before I kill you" Buffy ground out angrily, walking up dangerously to Glory's minion. Jinx's smile never left his face, nor did he look intimidated at the slayer's words, even as she walked towards him.

"Now you know that's possible, the key belongs to us and we won't be leaving without it"

Angel frowned and nudged Cordelia, "Who's that?" Cordelia shrugged, and poked Spike next to her, "Who's that?" she repeated.

"'Minion of Glory, poncey little creature, not very strong but you can bet that Glory's close by" he replied, his eyes darting around the room for any sign of the God.

"Your not taking her" Buffy stated, pulling a knife out from the pouch in her trousers and twirling it in her fingers effortlessly.

"We?" Dawn's voice quivered uncertainly.

"Yes. We," at those words 6 more minions filed through, blocked their exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the clouds cleared and the room was lit by the streetlamp outside, Willow fell back to her perch on the floor, staring numbly ahead of her. She felt that she ought to feel something at what she just saw but she couldn't bring herself to. If she felt something that would mean that she would believe the images. That this world wasn't real. The world she grew up in was a _lie._

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and frowned. There was something she was supposed to remember, something she should be doing. She blinked her eyes back into focus and gazed down at Tara. She couldn't bring herself to believe the images but…She could have Tara back…she could save Tara…they could live again. Happy. They could live a normal life.

Willow kissed Tara softly on the lips before getting up and walking determindly out of Summer's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've fought you before and we can do it again" Buffy said, Spike grabbed hold of Dawn and pushed her behind him as Buffy threw the knife, watching as it landed with deadly precision into a minions head.

"You sure you still want to take Dawn?" she asked casually, catching the axe Angel threw towards her. Several of the minions hesitated, glancing to the door before launching themselves towards the key.

"Should we be helping?" Wesley enquired Xander, who shrugged as he watched Buffy and Angel slaughter half of the minions.

"At a time like this its best to sit back, relax, and let the hero's take care of business. That way you get out without a scratch" Xander responded, clapping Wesley on the back.

Spike snapped the neck of a minion who got past Angel, tossing the corpse to the side, he glanced up at the fight, only to see Jinx remaining, then he cursed.

"Well, what do you know, Jinxy finally did something right" the voice taunted.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow slammed the door open and swept all the forbidden books from the shelves with her magic and then placed her hands over one of them. The writing flowed from the books, up along her arms and then her head. When she was done her eyes had returned to their earlier, onix black colour.

_"Well what do you know, Jinxy finally did something right"_

Willow frowned at the echoed voice, shoving it from her mind viciously. She didn't care about them anymore…about _her._ She caused all of this. She took her life from her…her Tara. She clenched her fists angrily, her fingers tingling at the knowledge she had of magic. Enough knowledge but not nearly enough power. Willow focused the magic she had into one ball of energy…but then froze.

"_So it was her…under our noses all this time"_

"Dawn" she whispered sadly. She couldn't let Dawn die…she wouldn't let someone else die over her. She _couldn't_ let another innocent die.

_ENEMIES FLY AND FALL…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well what do you know, Jinxy finally done something right" Glory said gleefully as she entered the Hyperion.

Buffy stepped backwards, dragging Angel back with her to form a protective barrier around Dawn.

"Come on Willow" she whispered desperately, raising the axe in front of her, keeping her eyes glued to Glory as she surveyed the room curiously.

"So it was her…under our noses all this time" Glory uttered incredulously, watching Dawn turn away from her.

"Well, this place doesn't seem so special to me, so why is it that the little old Slayer thought that she had to run and hide here?" Glory taunted, walking down towards them casually, she tutted, "No witches here to help you keep me away with magic, now that's really sad Buff"

Glory clapped her hands, "Well this has been fun but we really must be going, We're already behind schedule" she turned to Dawn.

_ENEMIES FLY AND FALL,  
CIRCLING ARMS RAISE A WALL!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The barrier wouldn't hold for long, especially against a hell god, she needed more power, quickly. The spells she knew would easily contain a hell god, even kill one, but she didn't have the power to perform the spells. One spell came to mind though.

She smiled and focused all her magical and physical energy, combining them powerfully. The magic shop blurred, and she shuddered as she watched images rush past her, making her stomach quiver. When it was over she stared into the face of Rack.

"Hey Babe, I've been waiting for you" Rack declared, grinning, placing his hand softly on Willows cheek.

"I could feel you coming a mile away, the power you've got, and I liked it" Willow studied Rack with boredom as he spoke. The spell took a lot out of her and she needed a boost.

"So tell me Strawberry, what on earth do you want?" Rack asked curiously, watching as Willow smiled. She returned his gesture, and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm gonna take a little tour" her grip tightened iron-hard, and she began to suck the energy out of rack, multi-coloured tendrils ripped out of his head and body directly into Willow, Rack screaming in agony.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glory gasped as she was flung backwards, hitting the wall painfully and making it crumble. She brung shocked eyes back to the gang and snarled angrily. She got up and punched at the sphere in front of her, watching it waver but maintaining its ground. She smirked.

"Well it looks like I win, the witch isn't nearly strong enough to withhold a barrier against me from so far away," Glory punched at the barrier again and as it wavered she punched again in the same place. The barrier crumbled and disappeared completely.

"See ya" she lunged forward, shoving Buffy into a wall, punching Angel in the face, and threw Spike by his neck into the remaining people. She grapped Dawn and ran with inhuman speed out of the hotel.

"Buffy!" Dawn screeched.

"Dawn!" Buffy cried out frantically, watching with wide eyes as her sister was torn from her. Spike growled, and took after Glory, Giles and Angel following closely.

"They've gotten into a blue Porsche!" Spike yelled out, he looked behind him to see Buffy fall to the floor on her knees, eyes glazing over.

"Slayer! Come on!" he watched as the car travelled into the distance and Spike growled desperately.

"Buffy" Angel spoke softly, touching her cheek, "Buffy, you have to get up! Buffy! Please, Buffy!" he continued, shaking her shoulders slightly. He was hurled away from his ex-girlfriend and roared as Spike punched her in the face, then grabbing his head and yelling as the chip fired.

Spike sighed, "This isn't going to work, everyone spilt into three groups, one group stays here, and the other two will get into serparate cars. We need to catch up with Glory, maybe if Buffy see Dawn she'll snap out of it" everyone stared at Spike, "Now people!" he growled, handing Buffy to Cordelia and hastily ran out of the hotel doors, the others scrambling into groups.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike's car screeched out of its parking space and accelerated at break-neck speed down the road leading to Sunnydale, Spike following Dawns rapidly deteriating scent. Cordelia, Wesley, and Giles stayed at the hotel with Buffy, while Anya got in the other car with Angel, and Xander got in the car with Spike.

Xander gripped his seatbelt, knuckles turning white and his face going a sickly green colour, he groaned ruefully. Spike snorted in amusement and muttered something about humans and weaknesses. Xander groaned louder as Spike turned on his stereo, full blast.

"Hey evil undead, turn the music off! Some of us don't have supernatural hearing!" Xander whined, rubbing his temples.

"Or what? You'll toss your cookies on my shoes?" Spike responded, smirking at the unhealthy glow on the boys face.

"Or you can be undead man walking. See how fast you can hitch a ride before sunrise, if not you'll be trying with a flaming" Xander gulped, "Thumb"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Fine" Spike turned off the music, "'S'not like you can drive in your state anyway…Shrimp" Xander gagged at Spike's word, opening the window quickly and leaning his head out.

Spike sniffed, and fumbled with the compartment in front of Xander, searching inside for his smokes. Xander glared at Spike as he accidentally elbowed him, not apologising, not that he expected Spike to. He was about to complain when something caught his eye, he snatched it out of the compartment.

"Hey! This is my wallet!" Xander shouted angrily, waving said object in front of Spike's face. The vampire shrugged, pulling out his cigarettes.

"What? 's'not like you've missed it" Spike said indignantly, fumbling with his lighter while driving. Xander frowned, he realised that he didn't notice its missing presence, he only noticed-

"That's not that point! It has my money in it, and the point is i work hard for that money!" Xander cried out loudly, swallowing as a wave of nausea came over him, and putting his wallet in his pocket.

"And your saying I didn't?" Spike retorted, lighting up his cigarette, and taking a much needed drag. Xander eyed him unbelievingly.

"You stole it!"

"And your making it into very hard work!" Spike retaliated. He turned back to the road when something caught his eye, "There it is, the blue Porsche" he said, he leaned out of his window and signalled to Angel who was behind him. Angel nodded, and pulled his car up next to Spike's, driving alongside him on the deserted road.

"I don't think I've ever seen this road so…empty" Xander commented, glancing out his window to wave at his girlfriend, who gave him a sexual gesture. He blushed.

"I'm betting Glory wanted to get 'er key as quick as she could. Probably blocked it off" Spike muttered in reply, pressing his foot down harder, accelerating the car faster. Xander clutched at the door, groaning pitifully.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't look so scared precious, Looks like your friends are galloping in to try and save you" At Glory's words Dawn turned around in her seat to see Spike in one car and Angel in the other, racing towards them…and gaining on them. She smiled happily.

"Well gotta say that's an improvement from the look you had earlier, but I wouldn't get ahead of yourself. I'm a God sweetie, and I'm a God on a mission. Once you bleed, the portals open, but once you die they close. The faster you die, the better for your sorry species. So either way this isn't going to end up pretty" Dawns eyes glazed, at her words.

"Even if they do save you now, I will find you and I will kill them, then I will bleed you dry, making sure your stay alive till your very last drop, long enough to destroy this pathetic world" Dawns breath hitched and Glory tutted.

"Lighten up, at least this way your friends stay alive...well for now" Glory said, wiping the tears from Dawn's cheek affectionately, "You also send me home too!" she added, stroking Dawns hair, but the teen shook her head away angrily.

"They're not afraid of you" Dawn stated determindly, Glory shrugged, "That doesn't matter though does it? I'll still get my way. I _always _get my way in the end"

Dawn shook her head sadly, sniffing and glancing behind her. Spike and Angel's car was still a fair bit away, but she could see Spike and Angel in the car with passengers. Spike stuck his hand out of his window, and gave her a thumbs up. She laughed lightly, and waved. They'd catch up.

_Dawn! Seat belt now!_

Dawn frowned, but quickly scrambled for her seat belt, Glory looked at her curiously, Dawn raised her head in time to see a dark figure in front of them raise their hands towards the car

**_T…B…C…_**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oooh things are gonna get real interesting real soon  
Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Sadly, this story will be coming to an end in 2-3, maybe 3-4 chapters :(**

**Well I had fun, all the more time for plot bunnies now **

**Love,  
AmethystxX**


	14. BurnBurn

Disclaimer: mutters indignantly: I don't own the characters (Apart from Riana whom is my creation) so please don't sue! I don't gain money (although I wish I did) from this fic. But the idea of the fic came from me:)

Summary: AU What if the live you know wasn't real. That your life was altered, changed, destroyed by the scorn of one woman. Will you be able to get your life back in order, or stay within the lie... AngelSpike SLASH!

**Warning: This is not a fun-loving-Buffy fic. So if you came here looking for some good ole Buffy love, turn right around. This fic will not be in Buffy's timezone and season 6 may be in season 5 etc. Oh and Fire BAD!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Glad you all liked the last chapter :) You guys keep me smiling!**

**Thanks to:  
SpikedAngel, SpikingJennsAngel, The Lady Morgaine, Angeloholic, Jenn, BloodNdarkness, Melanthe Vida, Back to Front, Spike's Girl Luna Ash**

**AND thanks to:**  
**SpikedAngel, Back to Front, Angeloholic, Jenn, Melanthe Vida, SpikeJennsAngel, Peyton Mariegun** **For wishing me the best for my hand.**

**I have been such a klutz lately it's not even funny, My hand turned out to be ok but THEN I came down with tonsillitis (not good for those who've had it) then jammed my finger in the door. But excuses excuses blah blah blah**

**What matters is that now I've updated :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burn...Burn:

The car stopped so abruptly that the two occupants, due to lack of seat belts, in the front seats went smashing through the window, flying through the air before falling in front of the person. Dawn was flung forward, smacking her head painfully onto the passenger seat in front of her. She leaned backwards slowly, wincing at the stiffness in her neck. The car door was literally ripped from its hinges, making the teen scream in fright, before she looked up at the woman.

"Oh My God…W-Willow?"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jesus Christ!" Spike yelled, turning his car rapidly to avoid colliding with the car in front, but involuntarily crashing into Angels, sending it crashing off the road. He slammed his foot down on the brakes, making Xander wince at the loud, scratchy noise. Xander panted fearfully as the car came to a halt, clutching the door next to him, before flinging it open and vomiting on the ground.

"Lovely," Spike muttered disinterestedly, opening his door quickly and making his way over to Dawn, and the figure that had stopped Glory's escape.

"What the hell?" Xander asked, wiping his mouth and getting out of the car, as he saw the door on the Porsche come off the car by an invisible force. Xander and Spike ran towards Dawn as they heard the teen scream, Anya and Angel following, the vampire weilding a sword.

"Oi!" Spike yelled, grabbing the figures attention, Spike blinked in recognition.

"Willow?" Xander whispered. Dawn scrambled out of the car, running to stand beside the gang, Spike grabbed Dawn and placed her behind them, making sure they were between Dawn and the main threats.

"Willow? What's happened, why are you like this?" Xander asked, stepping towards his best friend. Willow turned away from him, a breeze sweeping her black hair from her face, as she faced Glory.

"T-This isn't good right? I mean she doesn't look like Willow, she's all black, and spooky" Dawn babbled, gripping Spike's coat without realising. She frowned, "This because of magic right? She was using way too much magic before and-" Spike placed his hand over Dawn's mouth, cutting off another ramble. Dawn smiled gratefully.

"Now isn't that touching" Glory spat sarcastically, wiping off the various pieces of glass and dirt on her dress, "Looks like the real Witch has decided to come out and play, how sweet" Glory straightened out her hair and smirked.

Glory walked towards the gang slowly, her heels clicking loudly on the silent road, Anya looked around nervously, their only escape being three destroyed cars and a very long deserted road.

"So show me what you've got little Witch" Glory spoke, stopping in front of them, but leaving a fair deal of space between them, and placing her hands on her hips. Willow smiled.

_"Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum."  
_(Arise, Flame of Life. Come forth from your place of the elements, into this world of the living!)

"Neat Parlor trick, gonna have to do better than that Witch" Glory taunted smirking as a fireball flickered, hovering above Willows hand.

"We'll see" Willow stated before throwing the fireball. Glory's smirk wavered as the fireball came towards her. She didn't stand a chance dodging it, as it was widening as it increased pace towards her. It hit the The Hell God's chest powerfully, sending her flying. Then in a puff of smoke, Willow had vanished, only to return to stand infront of the gang.

"I suggest you hold on tight" Willow warned, and then they were gone.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we should check in with Willow and Tara? Tell them that their shield wasn't strong enough?" Cordelia asked, nervously watching Buffy's unresponsive face.

"Even if we did there's nothing they can do, they're too far away, their magic isn't strong enough, and we shouldn't make them worry" Wesley muttered, sighing as Cordelia looked dejected.

"I just feel so…helpless! Here we are looking after comotose Buffy while the others go off saving Dawn!" Cordelia yelled throw clenched teeth, slumping into her chair.

"Yo what's up…who're they?" Gunn asked from the lobby doors, looking at Buffy in confusion, "What the hell happened in here!" he asked as he fingered the destroyed walls.

"Oh Gunn, thank god! We could really use some extra help" Cordelia rambled, running up and squeezing Gunn desperately. Gunn frowned, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll fill you-" Wesley was abruptly cut off.

"Buffy and her gang came to LA to escape from some evil Hell God that's after Buffy's sister Dawn, but everyone else seems to know her but me! So when we were discussing a plan, Glory's minions, the hell god, storm in and Glory then follows. Willow sets off this huge spell that puts a barrier around us but wasn't strong enough to hold, Glory made the hole in the wall by the way, then Glory grabs Dawn and they run into a car with Spike, Xander, Anya and Angel following, Spike is good now." Cordelia babbled, "Oh and please help us!"

"The excitement never ends does it?" Gunn mumbled, wincing at Cordelia's hold on him.

"I mean, We're goin' up against a god. An actual mightier-than-thou _god._ That's pretty…wow" Cordelia added as an after-thought, letting go off Gunn.

"Well you know what they say, the bigger they are-" Wesley was yet again cut off.

"The faster they stomp you into nothing" Gunn finished, studying the shambles that is the Hyperion.

"So what's up with her?" he asked, gesturing to Buffy.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn swallowed, her stomach clenching nauseasly as whatever spell Willow did finished. She opened her eyes, her hand still clutching Spike's painfully, and she looked around. She frowned. They were back in Sunnydale, back at home, specifically in Willow and Tara's room.

"You guys alright?" Angel asked, looking at his surroundings tensely. The smell of blood and death was strong, someone or something had died recently. He looked to Spike, who nodded at him in silent agreement. Angel stepped in front of Anya, as she reassured a green faced Xander.

"Willow" Angel asked, Willow faced him, "What's wrong…What's happened?" He asked, Willow sharply turned her head away looking down at the foot of the bed, hidden from their view. Spike pushed Dawn over to Angel and walked over.

Spike sighed sadly, and shook his head, "Tara" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Tara? What about Tara? Where is she?" Dawn asked frantically, being held back forefully by Angel. "Get _off _me!" She shrieked, biting Angel's hand. His loosened grip gave her enough time to get away from him and peer behind the bed. She paled.

"Oh God, Oh no…" she whimpered, crying, Xander came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms as his fiance looked on, her eyes glazed. Willow looked at the scene with cold indifference, before she opened her hand and a small object appeared into her hand.

"Willow, Grief can be a powerful thing, but you shouldn't…you mustn't let it get the better of you. Right now we have to deal with Glory otherwise she will destroy everyone and everything. We need to get moving and I promise you that we will find out who did this to Tara, pet" Spike promised, standing next to Willow comfortingly. Willow smiled sadly at him.

"Even after everything you've been through your still so nice, so sweet…innocent" Willow replied, resting her hand on his cheek briefly before returning to her cold mask, leaving Spike bewhilderment. Angel frowned.

"How? How c-could somebody do this?" Dawn choked out, hiccupping as Xander comforted her.

"Something isn't it?" Willow said pensively, studying the metal in her hand. The gang looked at her as she held it up, "One tiny piece of metal destroys everything. It rips her insides out" Dawn snivelled, "Took her light away. From me" Willow's lip trembled, "From the world" She clenched her hand, "But I can get her back. I'm not going to stand at the side…"

"_…stand at the side and watch someone steal your glory! You say 'Hey you freak! This is my world and you can't change it!'. You have a chance to be the big hero guy" Xander persuaded._

_Cordelia sighed and plonked herself back in her seat…_

_"_…and watch someone steal my witch from me. This time, I get to be the slayer" Willow snarled, crumbling the bullet in her hand into dust. Angel frowned and shook his head, clearing the fog that had infaded his mind. Willow turned sharply to him.

"You had one too? A memory…of our life, our REAL life. Do you remember anythign else" Willow asked quickly, grabbing Angel's shoulders. Willow glared as Angel watched her, confused. He winced as her grip tightened, "I heard a conversation between Xander and Cordelia. He implied that someone was trying to change the world" The others stayed silent as they listened on curiously, "But theres this other memory…it seemed really important to me at the time. Sort of…loving." Willow let her façade drop.

"Can you remember anything of it? What was it?" Willow asked hopefully, releasing Angel. Spike watched as Angel turned to him.

"Does it get any easier?" Angel asked suddenly, Anya and Xander looked at each other, perplexed at the sudden change of subject.

"You mean life?" Spike retorted without realising. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah does it get easy?" Willow closed her eyes at Angel's words, and instantaneously they were in Sunnydale High's School library. Xander looked around anxiously, looking over to Anya and Dawn who both looked a lot younger.

"What do you want me to say?" Spike asked, stepping up closely to Angel. Xander looked over at the library books.

_"I don't get your crazy system!" Xander said petulantly, placing another book randomly on the shelve. Giles snatched it up.-_

_-"System? It's called the alphabet…-_

Xander shook his head, blinking with a dazed expression.

"Lie to me" Angel replied stepping forward, and Willow opened her eyes.

_-"Lie to me…"-_

Angel and Spike surveyed each other silently, before stepping back and breaking the close contact the two shared but keeping eye contact. Xander groaned and grabbed his head, whining pitifully. Anya sighed, "Lord you really can't travel well can you?" she mumbled in irritation.

"You guys had better sit down. What I have to say…is going to be mind-blowing" Willow stated.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well here we are again, I'll try to get the other chapter up soon but im overloaded with all sorts of work etc, I hope you understand and can relate.**

**Read and Review! Tell me watcha think :)**

**Love,  
AmethystxX**


	15. Chapter 15

General Annoucement

I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates, but due to some complications of installing and creating some new programs, I had encountered some nasty viruses, which then decided that it would be exceedingly funny to delete all my files and folders.

I am not amused. Now because of this I am having to have to replace all lost materials AND get all my work back off of Although as silly as it sounds, I had a good cry over this since my files took up nearly the whole of the hard drive space.

Everything is deleted and I am currently restoring. As you can see, right now the current thing on my mind is recovering lost files so I apologise for the inconvience.

I tried to do a system restore but am afraid that it only recovered the folders not the documents contained inside it.

Now for random author ranting:

I am thoroughly pissed off. I am EXTREMELY pissed off, it is FUCKING 10.30pm and I have more important BLOODY things to do than FUCKING around with some FUCKING SHITTY ARSED piece of SHIT of a computer.

If those words exceed the rating…oh well, I "apologise" 

Love,

Your pissed off author AmethystxX

xXx

P.S. I URGE ALL OF YOU TO BACK UP YOUR IMPORTANT FILES


End file.
